Love ignites
by LILMISSS
Summary: Ash and May are average high school students, in different classes, with different interests. But when their fate and friends bring them together, will something special ignite between them? Previously Life is never happy all the time.
1. Beginnings

**Okay, my first edit! Yay, do review! And check my poll on my profile page if you like my AshMay stories!**

**For those who don't know, I'm planning to edit all the chapters I deem lousy, starting with my first chapter ever in fanfiction! This story was initially named 'Life is never happy all the time', but I changed it to 'Love ignites'. Anyone who can come up with better suggestions?**

**Also, I'll be naming all my chapters after I look through them!  
**

**

* * *

**_It started with a question._

"_What's your level position?" Ash Ketchum asked while they were playing basketball after school.  
_

"_Uh…you first." May blinked at him curiously. _

"_48." The boy smirked._

"_Whoa. I got 47." May grinned, catching the ball.  
_

_Ash gave May a look of pure shock._

"_How…coincidental." He muttered under his breath. And then, seizing the opportunity, he snatched the ball away from May and dribbled on to the basket, where he promptly dunked in the ball._

"_Uh, yeah…" May trailed off, and then she decided to concentrate on playing.  


* * *

_

That was how May got to know Ash better.

Through countless talks and chats about alot of random things, everyone found everything about them...intriguing.

* * *

"_Don't you think the geography teacher is a bit, well…young? I mean, MY geography teacher is at least 30 years older than her!"_

_Ash and May were apparently debating over their geography teachers. Over lunch._

_May was diagonally opposite him to avoid leg contact (maybe it would be too stuffy, she thought when she was about to sit opposite him. And too couple-ish.) Ash was stuffing himself with some spaghetti with loads of ketchup while May was slurping on her Coke._

"_Oh wow, Ash, I never really knew you had a girlfriend!" A rather sarcastic voice said from behind May. Ash's eyebrows twitched slightly in sheer annoyance._

"_She is NOT my girlfriend. And aren't you supposed to be with YOUR girl, Brendan? Was her name, ah… MISTY?" Ash retorted back._

_Brendan ignored the last comment. "What's your name, girl?"_

"_Uhh…" May stammered. Was he referring to her?_

"_Just ignore him." Ash murmured hastily to the brunette. He continued stuffing his spaghetti into his mouth in the relish of a machine._

_The next day, May was dutifully walking up the stairs to her class when she received a rather rude shock._

"_Hah, I got your name, May Maple!" A rather hyped-up Brendan jumped up and down eagerly like he was the starved monkey in a desert and suddenly found May the banana in the middle of nowhere. May widened her eyes in terror as the boy ran out yelling for the world to hear, "Ash likes May!" and other silly stuff like that. Like telling the world how you found a banana in a desert, May thought lamely._

_But if that wasn't enough, when May passed by Ash's friends, they'd scream, "ASH! Come on out, May's here!" and that was when May would panic and run away in pure embarrassment.

* * *

_

Sometimes, May wondered what was so..._interesting_ about their interaction. I mean, May had an existing social life; she had every right to talk to a guy that she found nice to talk to.

It wasn't everyday she'd find a nice, decent guy who could actually tolerate the nonsensical tauntings of his friends.

Hm. Maybe it was an opportunity for a nice, _mutual_ friendship.

* * *

_The two exchanged glances when they found a picture gallery of the two on the internet, courtesy of Drew. May was so furious that it had 2000 views that the next day, she caught a lizard and put it in Drew's overly conditioned hair and took a video of him screaming like a hyena with its butt on fire. She promptly posted it on YouTube, and it got 5000 views.

* * *

_

"Hey!" A voice snapped May out of her thoughts. It was Ash with Brendan and Drew, who snarled at May when they made eye contact.

"You…wanna eat lunch?" he asked meekly.

"Sure thing…"

Ash was, as usual, shoveling fries in his mouth hungrily. May was eating four spoons of her rice at a go. Brendan and Drew stared at the eating competition.

"I bet a dollar on Ash…"Brendan remarked.

"Ditto." Drew muttered.

May finished first anyway, so the two boys surrendered the money to May.

"Hey, Ash, you ARE going out with us later, right?" Drew asked. "Brendan scored a discount coupon for some random reason."

May raised her eyebrow. "Huh?"

Ash grinned widely. "McDonald's…"

"Oh." the brunette let it slide, and she continued to play with the utensils in her hand. _It's so...shiny. _

_Hold on. What's that...cute fa- oh, crap, I did not say that Ash's reflection was cute._

"You wanna come?" Ash asked, slurping the remainder of his Sprite. May jumped out of her thoughts, again.

Brendan coughed. Drew's face turned very green. What if May put a lizard in his FOOD?

May sweatdropped at the boys' reaction. "Uh…if it's okay with your friends…"

Ash looked at Drew's green hair and face and grinned. "Ignore them. You can come along if you like. I'll TREAT you!" And then Ash watched as Drew widened his eyes in fear and ran to the toilet.

Brendan looked at Ash with an I-do-not-like-the-idea-of-this-and-neither-will-Drew face. Ash pouted sweetly at the older boy. "Puh-LEEEEEEZZZZ?" he asked. May started to laugh hilariously.

Brendan threw his hands up. "Fine, fine…but wait 'til Drew recovers from his...current state of shock…"

Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine…" Brendan muttered. "Stupid pouts…"

May smiled.

Meanwhile, a certain blue-haired girl watched carefully. Her accomplice, a pink-haired girl looked on with wide eyes. "You sure that going to McDonald's and videotaping them for him just for 50 dollars is legal, Solana?" The pink-haired girl asked Solana.

"Of course. Have you heard of any rule in the United States that says 'No videotaping people for money', Whitney?" Solana replied in sarcasm.

"…No…"

"Good. And message Jasmine for me…tell her about this. Her fever has GOT to subside by Friday. Tell her to bring her video camera and whatever she needs to bring to get the video clear. Operation AaMayL begin!"

"Uh…are your friends still planning?" Ash asked as he eyed the wall concealing Whitney and Solana cautiously.

May didn't bother to reply. She dialed Solana's number and called her. Solana's ring tone was so loud, she actually shrieked in fright, thinking that Lunick called her to tell her that he was breaking up with her.

May laughed. She switched off her phone and blinked at Ash. "Got your answer?" May asked sweetly.

Ash and May exchanged glances, and stated to laugh uncontrollably at Solana, whose face was flushing with embarrassment.

Solana glared at May. "You're SO going to get it from me on Friday…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Done! Yay. Review!**


	2. Falling for Something, Someone

**Second chapter being re-edited. Yay for fast. Please review!**

* * *

May dribbled the ball skillfully. She passed the two defenders and then she dunked the ball in.

"Awww…" the girls all cried out together in unison.

May giggled at her juniors, who wanted a basketball match with her. And it was easy, despite the fact that there were a few dozen girls against her alone.

"Awww…May, can't you be nice to them for once?" Ash asked. He didn't seem to mind their loss, casually leaning against the tree that provided the meagre shade.

"Well, they DID want me to do my best, right?"

The junior girls nodded their heads simultaneously. Then, they saw a group of guys and immediately ran up to them to practice their flirting skills, and see if the guys notice their abnormally high skirts and high-pitched voices and cute big eyes and their makeup overdose.

The usual stuff.

Ash yawned. "Hey, you wanna go to the café again? I'm dying for some fries!" He lazily picked up the ball and tossed it away.

May sighed. "Okay…let's go…"

And somehow, someone controlling the weather in heaven or whatever you call the afterlife place was sad because his girlfriend dumped him and his mum kicked him out of sun-controlling because he accidentally angered the sun into global warming. So he started to cry and so made rain.

And the worst thing was that only Ash had an umbrella so the two had to cuddle up together and shelter their poor heads from the tears, or what they thought was only rain.

"Ah…sorry for not bringing my own umbrella…"

"It's okay."

Then they continued their trip to the café in complete silence. The duo's shoulders were touching each other throughout the whole trip, but only one of them seemed to notice.

* * *

**ASH'S POV**

I blushed slightly as my arms made full contact with May's. Somehow, May didn't seem affected by this…intimacy…

The whole trip was far too awkward, so when we past by the shopping mall along the way to the café, I halted the brunette.

"Uh…it's getting heavier, so we should just eat here." I said. May nodded.

And then it HAD to happen, on that very day, at that very time…

We were both deciding on whether to eat at Taco Bell or Kentucky Fried Chicken when we entered the shopping mall. Of course I'd choose the latter, it really was literally 'finger-licking good.' But young, sweet, innocent…wait, did I mention May, who is really evil sometimes, retorted sarcastically (and did I mention she had those eyes that reminds me of...kittens?) that Kentucky was a country far away and she didn't want to go there.

"But, Maaaay!" I whined, "It's Kentucky FRIED CHICKEN, not Kentucky the country! They just IMPORTED THE CHICKEN HERE!"

"If I were to eat Singapore noodles, I'd go to Singapore to try it. But not here, in the United States…even though they IMPORTED it, it won't taste as good as in Singapore! So likewise for here, I'd rather go to Kentucky to eat the Kentucky Fried Chicken!"

Good point, I thought. She should join the debate team. But she'll be ranked top in the country for having the most unusual reason for not eating KFC…

And then when she wanted to drag me to Taco Bell, she slipped and sprained her ankle. But she didn't cry though; I would have left a girl there if she sprained her ankle in front of me and started crying. That was the third thing that frightened me, next to bras and nudity. Ugh.

"May, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Drew would be kicking her ankle tomorrow if he hears about THIS. And Brendan would be writing a story on the incident and posting it on the Internet...if he'd stopped flirting for once.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just carry me to the bus-stop and that'll do."

I sighed. So much for food. "Sure."

So I pulled her up, slung her arm over my neck like a scarf, and then held her by the waist. She started to limp really seriously, which was freaky, in a way.

Some girls thought it was sweet (since I noticed some boys scowling at me as their girls ramble on about how they should improve), but _why?_

Ugh. Girls._  
_

"Oi, Ash, you owe me a trip to a Taco Bell outlet."

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Since _when_? You just ruined my day. I really like chicken, you know."

May looked up at me with a frown. "Sorry," she whispered, as she pulled her lips into a grimace.

I felt this pang of guilt whacking my poor heart. And something else; I couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was because of hunger.

Or not. Hunger doesn't affect the heart. Damn, I should stop contradicting myself.

May sounded really upset that she ruined my day. "Ah, it's not your fault, May. I mean, really. I'm just...hungry. You know the saying; 'A hungry man, is an angry man', right...?"

"I'll...treat you next time?" she asked feebly. I figured the pain was killing her. Again, that weird feeling came about. Hit me in my heart, practically punctured them bad.

I felt her breath on my neck and then I felt my heart stop, taking in her scent.

"Hey, if you don't want that treat, just say so, you know?" May teased, letting out a small laugh before her knee buckled and she found herself sprawled on the floor again.

My heart just squeezed itself.

"U-Uh, you okay? You need a bandage, a massage, something?" I asked frantically. I realised that I mentioned 'massage', which wasn't really good for my pocket.

"Just get me home," she hissed through clenched teeth.

I immediately motioned for her to climb on my back, and then I took a firm grip on her legs. Then, we continued our way to the bus-stop.

* * *

**The story's supposed to go further, but I think I'm scrapping the bottom part. Do note that the following text below is the previous ending I initially wrote. I don't have much of an idea for this one, so I'll be scrapping this.

* * *

THE SECRET, NON-ALTERNATE ENDING TO THE CHAPTER!:**

**BACK TO THE THIRD PERSON'S POV!  
**

As Ash and May trudged out of the shopping mall, they bumped into someone May knew extremely well. And when we say 'bump', we really mean bump.

Ash saw a woman's figure running towards the two. May widened her eyes in fear.

"Ash, steer clear of the way please!" May panicked.

But Ash was trying REALLY hard not to yell out in horror because there was a CONDOM shop behind her. A condom shop with loads of nude pictures of women. It made Ash squirm alot. Like muscle spasms. A stroke, maybe.

And then the woman bumped into the two.

May and the woman gasped dramatically. "Uh…"

Ash was very confused. "May, do you know her?"

May just cringed.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Ha-ha, try and guess this mystery person! Yup, cliffhanger…

And happy teachers' day to any teacher that so happens to read this. It's 4.10 AM now...


	3. Kiss The Girl: the Rebuttal

**My 3rd edit! I just realised I had atrocious grammar. Unless I still have atrocious grammar now. Please review and tell me if you see any mistakes!**

**Anyway, the one below is kind of...irrelevant to the story. If you read the previous chapter (I know I would!) you would have noticed I deleted the random cliffhanger; deleted in the sense that I left a note there, and let you guys see what I initially had.**

**For this one...I'll just skip to the relevant part. I don't like the irrelevant part! T.T  
**

**

* * *

**

You know, sometimes _things_ happen. And after those _things _happen, _other_ things start to come out.

Take May Maple for instance.

A simple fall can cause a change of heart. From _decent _guy, to _really_ nice guy. A simple fall also gives you pain for days to come.

The one thing that mattered most to May about this fall was this: A simple fall can result in a loss of money from a treat.

* * *

May walked with a slight limp, though barely noticeable, as she strode speedily through the shopping mall and cut through the insane crowds, leaving Ash to tail her. Helpless, clueless, and without any form of fast transport or navigation, he scanned the area frantically for the limping girl.

I mean, how _difficult _could it get to find a limping brunette?

Ash roamed through the mall, yelling, "May...!" He entered the CD shop, attracted by the huge banner proclaiming a huge discount. He had this strange...urge to buy something.

As he walked into the shop, a certain song started to blare out.

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way_

Ash happened to take a cursory glance. "Ah, there she is-!" He suddenly noticed that May was sitting down, viewing the albums. "Oh crap…"he muttered under his breath, realising how the song linked to the reality before him.

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her_

May had a serious, intense look on her face. Her eyes…they looked like innocent gleaming sapphires that stood out among the crowd of jewellery. "Cute…"he thought, rolling his eyes slightly.

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Ash gave the surrounding area a death glare (for he didn't know where the music was coming from). "I do not want to kiss her." he hissed inaudibly. "But if I did like her, I wouldn't mind trying-" Realising what he just uttered, he mentally slapped himself and blushed deeply.

_Yeah, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

"Of course she'll want me! I'm the best basketball player ever!" Ash boasted, casting a glare at one of the speakers.

May looked at him and retorted, "No you're not…"

"Did I say that aloud?"

May rolled her eyes at that question.

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Ash imagined himself asking May. "She'll slap me, and then stab me on the way home…" he thought. He thought of May as an assassin disguised as a pretty innocent-looking girl sometimes. Where did she learn Japanese from anyway?

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"I'm not shy!" he yelled at wherever the player was mentally. "What am I even doing, rebutting the lyrics?"

And then he slapped his forehead and groaned.

"May, we'll go look for another music shop…" Ash suggested, and he dragged May away from that music shop.

While walking past a television shop, Ash saw the music video of that same song…

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna kiss the girl_

Ash furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey May…"

And when he wanted to touch her shoulder and drag her to another store, May walked forward to look at the iPod on display, so Ash 'missed the girl'.

"What rotten luck…" he murmured. "May, let's go to the…" he paused to look around. Aha! The shoe shop.

"…shoe shop!"

And he dragged May away from the shop.

When they reached the shoe shop, Ash pretended to look around, when he heard the song AGAIN:

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better_

"Do what?" Ash asked himself.

_She won't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl_

Ash smirked. "I know how to prove this wrong…" he grinned to himself.

"Hey, May!"

May looked at him, and said one word: "Huh?"

Ash grinned even wider. "Nothing." _HA, beat that; she said a word!_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Now Ash was going crazy. He dragged May, who was talking to a lady about who-knows-what away to the bench nearby. "Ah, I'm kinda tired, let's take a breather before we go on…" Ash announced. May nodded her head.

He heaved a sigh of relief.

May smiled at the boy.

"Wasn't the song 'Kiss the Girl' nice, Ash?

* * *

**I was trying to maintain the 'same-ness' of the chapter! Anyway, chapter 3 has been re-edited!**

**On a different note, I recently read on Wikipedia that songfics aren't allowed on fanfiction. But still, I'm lazy enough not to be able to think of another alternative. **

**I sort of mentioned a Taco Bell outing in this, but I'm too lazy! Review!  
**


	4. Operation Fail

**Ahh, I didn't edit this...! I'm too lazy, oh goodness, I'm so sorry!**

**So, the not-so-edited Chapter 4 is here!**

**

* * *

**

May was most definitely NOT used to this.

"Okay, school…there'll be a Maths camp for our Grade 3 students, Science camp for the Grade 4 students, English camp for the Grade 5 students, and…oh, right, the S.T.C for teachers. STC stands for Student Torture…whoops, sorry, Student TEACHER camp…" The principal of Wannabe High, Mr Picklestern snickered at the last line. He LOVED Student TORTURE camp.

He was a fat man of many words. If you were to be praised by him in front of an assembly, he would prepare a 1-hour speech to congratulate you, and another 1-hour speech on telling the school off for not getting many praises from him. And if you were to be punished, it will be twice as long. So you could imagine how many words he had.

May looked at Solana, who was busy scheming the Operation AaMayL. Jasmine was snatching occasional glances at May, just to see if she was sneaking up, and at Whitney, who refused to give her back her beloved Volkner necklace back. She practically loved him.

Whitney was chewing her gum, staring back at Jasmine when she made eye contact with the pink-haired girl. Apparently she took away the PINK keychain that Brawly, whom she claimed to hate (because Brawly likes fighting type pokemon and Whitney likes Normal type pokemon, well, at least only in the anime and not the story, but I think they can work out as a couple, ne?), gave her when he 'accidentally' spilt his soup on Whitney's skirt.

May looked at one of the only few friends that wanted nothing to do with the operation, Anabel. "You know, this operation thing really irks me."

Anabel was preoccupied with listening to the principal's speech. Then, she suddenly blurted out, "Oh my gosh, they're going to give us jobs at places like McDonalds!"

Everyone around her gasped at the shocking news.

Anabel continued to listen, and announced once again, "To the notice boards to see which restaurant you're posted to!"

Everyone, upon hearing that, charged towards that single notice board, and the only person standing there was Anabel, who continued her sentence, "…during lunch time."

The principal commanded his teachers to herd the teenagers back, and took the chance to bore them with his unprepared disciplinary speech.

Ash, seated next to Drew and Brendan, whispered in a hoarse voice: "I saw the notice…we're going to be the only guys in the group working in a French restaurant…"

Drew gave him a wide-eyed look. "No way! The French girls will smother me!"

Brendan sighed dreamily. "Ah…French…the sexiest language…"

Ash and Drew stared at their friend, probably fantasizing about something dirty. "I'd rather go work at an English restaurant, the 'normal-iest' language?" Ash sarcastically remarked.

Drew looked at his overly-polished-and-pampered nails. "I'm SO not going to do the washing up. I'd rather do the decorations."

Ash rolled his eyes. "I only saw our names, plus May's and Misty's and…" But Brendan was flirting with another girl with a nice body somewhere far away. Probably bored.

Meanwhile, Solana was done with planning the Operation. But, she needed help from Drew and Brendan.

She walked up to Brendan, who was still flirting, and dragged him by the ear to a small corner.

"Oi, listen up. We need you and Drew's help to hook up May with Ash…and embarrass them for the rest of their lives. You in?

Brendan nodded.

"Excellent. Now here's the plan…"

When the speech on discipline was over, the students headed to the canteen for some lunch.

Ash was seated with May, as usual, having an eating competition, while Drew and Brendan, and surprisingly, Anabel and Solana watching. Whitney was chasing Brawly for taking her Clefairy doll, while Jasmine was having a pleasant time talking with Volkner.

And as usual, May won the eating competition, but at least all of them betted on May for winning, so nothing much happened besides that.

Solana gave Brendan a you-know-what-to-do look.

Brendan silently crawled behind Ash, and as they were clashing with words over whether Indian food from the canteen should be eaten by May or not, Brendan banged their heads together, hoping that their lips would somehow lock together.

"OUCH!" the two yelped simultaneously, their foreheads hitting each other. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?"

Solana smacked her forehead, and gave Brendan a death glare. "Smack their heads again!"

"Oh, okay!" Brendan shoved their heads together again, but Ash managed to do a judo throw.

Brendan's scrawny body was flung violently into out of all people, Solana. Brendan headbutted the poor girl into a table. With Lunick sitting on it. So you could imagine Lunick's and Solana's faces when Solana landed onto Lunick.

Solana's face was red like an apple, from the intimacy, while Lunick's face was green like a green apple, as he was suffocating by the 60 kilograms girl on top of him.

Just then Solana looked up to see a 50 kilograms Brendan screaming in mid air, "BODY SLAM!!"

Brendan landed forcefully face first…into Solana's chest. Yes, in the middle of her mountains (as my friends put it sarcastically).

Lunick just passed out from getting too green from suffocation.

Solana screamed. "BRENDAN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN MY CHEST!?!"

Poor Brendan had a nose bleed in between the mountain exploring, and passed out. Solana's WHITE shirt was stained, and if May and Ash saw correctly, it stained her bra.

May just stared at the stupid scene. Ash looked at the scene for a second, and then shrugged. "They deserved the judo throw, though."

May snickered. "Except for Lunick, of course."

Ash snorted in response to her snicker. "He deserves it for having bad taste with girls."

Then the two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Whitney and Jasmine dropped the other's personal beloved belongings in shock. Then, a few seconds later, they picked up their Brawly keychain and Volkner necklace respectively. "Operation Smacking Kiss fail." They sighed simultaneously.

* * *

**Aw, man, I sound really emo from my author's message. Buhbye!**


	5. Messenger Woes

**Yo. 5th edit!

* * *

**

Once May reached home, she went into the computer room.

The examinations were over, so she could burn her computer chair with her bum.

So she started blogging.

''Hey, people. Long time no blog.'' She typed.

''Just went through weeks of hard work, sheer pressure, loads of chocolate to keep me awake, and headaches. Yup. Today marked the last day of exams. Don't think I'll do well for English though, if I fail I'll get kicked out. ANYWAY…''

''Today was somewhat tiring. I have nothing else to say. Buhbye."

Then she posted it. And then, she proceeded to go online at MSN.

The first thing that popped out was…

Windows Today.

The next thing that popped out was…

Two people and appeared. She blocked them all.

The third thing that popped out was…

'Ash Ketchup'

May sweatdropped.

She started to talk to him.

**Okay, now I'm gonna give short simple names to them.**

**Ash: AK**

**May: M**

**Happy?**

AK: hi

M: hello

AK: so what did harley say to u?

M: something bout influencing my parents with Korean and Indian dramas

M: and that my mum said the first boy who comes to my house will be my fiancé.

AK: h-okay…

M: ha-ha

AK: sounds scary…

M: nah, probably wanna scare us…

AK: …okok

AK: I have to go now; go help my dad clean my dog's poop…bye!

M: bye bye…

AK has logged off.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

May strolled happily to school. As usual.

She sat down in her usual seat next to Anabel, who was looking out at the window quietly.

"Hey, Anabel…" May chirped. Anabel still looked on. She seemed distant.

May gulped. "…Something happened?"

Anabel didn't reply. May moved slightly closer to her friend, as if to give some comfort.

Still no response from the lavender-haired girl. May moved even closer.

Then, suddenly…

"ROARRR!!!"

Anabel whipped her head around, revealing a grotesque face, with blood smeared over everywhere. She bared her blood-coated fangs menacingly.

May presumably screamed.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

Everyone turned around to look at May. And the worst part was that Ash was ACTUALLY observing every move May made, and was now laughing his head off outside her classroom.

"Happy Halloween and pre-April Fools' Day 2008, May!" Anabel greeted. She took off the hideous mask that concealed her now grinning face.

Whitney, who was sitting in front of May, made a remark, "You should have seen your FACE!"

May widened her eyes in shock.

Anabel grinned even harder. "Remember the school Halloween dance tomorrow; we're going shopping for some dandy fine costumes!"

Whitney, Jasmine and Solana from a corner giggled.

Then they heard a cry from Ash, "Holy chicken rice, I forgot to get a costume!"

And then lessons started after that.

But they included dance lessons for the dance, because the exams were over, and that meant no lessons.

May's class was UNFORTUNATELY paired with Ash's class, because there was a shortage of boys in May's class and a shortage of girls in Ash's class and the numbers added up perfectly.

The teacher, Mrs Wollon started to blabber on about the definition of the spirit of dance and all the crap.

The plump woman was boring the classes to death, so they decided to take advantage by talking, throwing pencils at the girls and talking.

The plump teacher didn't notice that. Neither did she notice two boys trying to smooch the other on the lips. She just continued twirling her hair and blabbering something about how to twirl your hair, because all she was paying attention to was twirling her hair, so the nerds started to try the teacher's technique of twirling their hair.('twirling your hair' was used 4 times)

Solana was on her laptop (apparently the dance teacher didn't notice that) and was trying to hack into May's MSN account. As one of May's closest friends, she knew things.

May's password is either 'hiccupsrock' or 'chickenriceball' because she mentioned she only used two passwords for all her accounts, and she told Solana the two passwords when they were playing 'Truth or Dare' when Solana made her spill the beans.

May had Ash's MSN.

May opted for her last few messages in the previous day to be shown immediately after she logs in.

Solana cackled under her breath (wait…is that possible?) as she typed in the passwords, one by one, under the watchful, terrified pairs of eyes of Whitney and Jasmine, and May who was trying to look at the only interesting thing besides the nerd abnormally near her picking his nose and putting his findings abnormally near to May's hand (apparently May saw one with blood and nearly fainted from pale-ing too much)

"Muahahahahha…"

"MUAhahahahhaha…"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!"

And that was how crazy Solana was at that time.

BUT!

Just then, Mrs Wollon FINALLY stopped her hair-twirling demonstration and BARKED, yes, barked at the classes, jolting everyone awake.

Solana was going to bang her palm on the "Enter" key when she heard the hideous (not to mention onion-smelling) bark. Mrs Wollon examined the frozen-to-their-seats people, including the two boys lip-locking each other but didn't pull away because they were shocked to the core to even react. She clasped her hands in dismay, and screamed in her high-pitched, hyena-like voice that almost literally zapped the students back to reality, "NOOOOOOO COMPUTERS IN A THEATREEEEE!!!!!OR KISSING!!!!"

Before Solana could quickly react and shove the laptop somewhere safe, Mrs Wollon grabbed the poor girl by her collar, snatched the laptop and hissed at her, "No laptops either. I'll be taking tthhhiiissssssssssssss…" like a snake.

Then, Mrs Wollon practically tossed the girl away. Solana's butt gave a loud fart as it collided with the floor, shaking the floor like an earthquake. Then everyone started laughing, including May.

Solana glared daggers around the room. "I'll get you for that, May Maple…"

* * *

**Ahhh, didn't edit. Lazy.**


	6. Amazed by You

**Aiyeeeeeeh, omg, this chapter is the one...?**

**Gah, fond memories I wanna rip apart. And yet hug it real tight. Too bad the person it was meant for (P.S, why the hell did you proclaim to the world that the SC president had your disposable underwear...?) will not be reading this. As I resist the urge to reveal nasty things, just read.

* * *

**

May strolled out of the room immediately after the dance lesson, avoiding Solana on the way. After the embarrassing incident, Solana would kill anyone who irritated her.

She quickly ran down the stairs, until a familiar voice shouted her name.

"Hey, May, what's the rush?"

Ash walked down the stairs to catch up with the brunette. His eyes shone with glee as he caught up.

"Uh, nothing much…just avoiding Solana, that's all. When she's mad and embarrassed she gives very painful shoulder squeezes…" May cringed and moved her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it as she recalled Solana's squeeze. (another hint…oO )

Ash laughed. "I'm pretty much immune to them…"

May giggled.

Then, the clichéd awkward silence between a guy and a girl occurred. (I hate 'em…)

Ash looked at May, looking out at the window.

**(Ahh, I deleted this song in my mp3. 'Amazed' by Lonestar. Ho-hum. I think I made a oneshot on this song; I dunno. Used to love this song to bits...)  
**

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

Ash looked at her eyes. The sapphire eyes of hers shone brightly. He got absorbed in her eyes, bright and big, just looking out quietly. Unconsciously, he smiled.

_Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

It was just the two of them, in a lone staircase, just taking in the wonderful day, relaxing. It was like no one else existed besides the two of them. Ash smiled even wider as May locked eyes with him. She gave him a small smile, then turned away quickly to avoid those equally wonderful eyes. And his smile.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

Ash took in a deep breath, and shifted closer to May, shoulders touching, and he felt much better. May didn't seem to notice.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

May observed Ash, his eyes watching her every movement. His spiky hair was made even messier with the wind blowing.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

May looked at Ash, his chocolate eyes still looking at her. His smile was…magical. At that point, May blushed. Ash looked at May's face and chuckled.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me_

May continued looking out at the window, twirling her soft curls and smoothing it back into place. Ash looked in amazement at her hair. "May, your hair looks…soft…" Ash murmured.

_Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

He walked over to her and surprised by touching her soft hair. He moved closer to her, so close that he could smell the wonderful grape conditioner that May used. (I wanted it to be durian at first, because Singapore's durians are special, but I remembered that it was smelly to other people, so…)

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life_

May realized Ash's presence close to her, but said nothing. She was enjoying it as much as him. She noticed Ash's hand on the railing nearby, so she moved her hand there and rested.

_With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life_

"This…it's nice?" Ash asked innocently, his hand not moving, and instead grasping May's hand.

_With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

May looked at him and grinned. "I'm amazed."

The moment was stopped when the bell rang.

Ash quickly moved away and smiled. "Hey, see you later?"

"Yup. Sure thing…"

As Ash quickly ran down to get to class, May leaned on the wall beside her. She grinned, blushing as she rubbed her cheek with the hand that Ash touched and held.

She absorbed everything that just happened, squealed and thought, "Why am I reacting like that? It's…wow."

Then May shrugged it off and started to dance in a crazed state, humming to the tune of Lonestar's Amazed.

Ash watched the dancing girl from the corner and laughed. "Every little thing that you do…it amazes me…May." He muttered softly before quickly running off to class.

* * *

**Ah. I still remember every single damn word of the song. Makes me wanna scream. Hm. I got it memorized, huh...? 6th edit. Done.  
**


	7. Butterfly Phobia

**Ehehehe, butterflies. Lol. 7th edit!

* * *

**

"Okay, team, here we are at the BUTTERFLY PARK!" the teacher, a plump bespectacled woman announced. Everyone groaned. It was their stupid learning journey.

Ash, May, Drew, Brendan, Solana, and Anabel were all gathered at the back. Ash was whining his head off.

"AWW CRAP! I HATE BUTTERFLIES! THEY'RE SCARY, AND COLOURFULLY DANGEROUS!" Ash whined, groaning every time the teacher mentioned the word 'butterfly'.

May was listening in amusement. Solana was devising her EVIL PLAN to get the two together with Anabel, obviously more interested in the ground than Solana.

Drew and Brendan were doing what friends NORMALLY DO, listening to Ash's complaints and silently nodding their heads.

"Ash, when did you start hating butterflies?" May asked innocently. Ash immediately stopped his ranting to face May, and then he sighed.

"It's a long story…"

"We DO have time, you know. That teacher of ours is talking about the history of butterflies. She's still at the Big Bang that created the world."

Ash sweatdropped at the teacher.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell…"

* * *

_A 5-year-old Ash stumbled into the garden outside his uncle's home. It was big and beautiful, with tons of trees, flowers, and everything natural._

"_Hehe…I'm gonna get a flower and give them to the pretty girl!" Ash cried out eagerly.

* * *

_

May cut his short flashback. "OMG, A PRETTY GIRL?! OMG, THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Then she started to laugh hysterically like a lunatic. Everyone stared at the lunatic May, and then stared at Ash.

"Uh…I don't know her."

May soon became sane again and hit Ash on the head for claiming that he doesn't know her.

"Move on with the story…the teacher's starting on the HISTORY of the big bang."

* * *

_He giggled madly and blushed. Then he skipped off merrily, a lil' basket in his hand._

_After not too long of skipping (Ash was a chubby boy and he wasn't really fit), Ash stopped to view the beauty of the flowers nearby._

"_Wow…they're so pretty…but she's much prettier than them…hehe…" Ash blushed again and giggled madly again.

* * *

_

Ash was almost interrupted by May again, but because Ash was able to see it coming, he quickly covered her lips with his hand and continued when May's face turned into a more serious one.

* * *

"_Lalala…" Ash looked around in glee. "What flowers does she like?" He looked at a bush filled with butterflies._

"_Oooo, maybe Mr Butterfly likes the flower there! I can ask him for help!"

* * *

_

May struggled to contain her laughter, but there was no need to since Ash covered her mouth again.

When May was finally freed, she yelled, "CAN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER PLAN TO SHUT ME UP OTHER THAN COVERING MY MOUTH?!"

"A kiss should do the trick, right? It's the most powerful thing in the world!" Ash muttered in sarcasm.

"WHATT?! OH MAN, ASH, YOU'RE SICKKKK! AND YOU COPIED THE PHRASE FROM THE MOVIE ENCHANTED!!"

"…Let's just continue."

* * *

_He walked over to 'Mr Butterfly' and all his comrades, and then he started to say, "HI MR BUTTERFLY! HI BUTTERFLIES! HI PRETTY FLOWERS! Oh, wait, the flowers ARE pretty! YAY I GOT A PRETTY FLOWER!"_

_He shoo-ed all the butterflies near the flower away and plucked the flower. Then, he smiled at the obviously maddened butterflies._

"_Hehe, I'm gonna ask the pretty girl to be my girlfriend with the flower!"_

_Those were his last words…_

…_last words of the boy who called random butterflies Mr Butterfly._

_Within seconds, the whole butterfly group swarmed the poor boy.

* * *

_

May almost rolled on the floor laughing.

"So, did you ask the girl to be your girlfriend?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Uh…she slapped me and told me to stuff the flower in my mouth. I stuffed it, but that made her angrier and she hit me so hard I swallowed the flower."

May almost burst out laughing again.

"Now, I call them 'evil things of the world'…"

"Ash, you're getting freaky."

"I know, that's just one part."

* * *

After a VERY long briefing on History, they all proceeded to the Butterfly Park.

A few things happened then.

Firstly, Drew got butterfly faeces on his hair.

"AHHHH! I JUST CONDITIONED MY HAIR TODAY! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

Then, Solana tried to push May into Ash, but she ended up falling on Lunick instead.

"AHHHH! I HATE YOU, MAY! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT FROM ME SOON!"

Finally, the last thing was that Ash was screaming his head off.

"!!"

May, getting very annoyed by his screaming, grabbed him by his hand, calming him instantly.

"Ash, just relax. Look, I'll hold you so you won't be afraid. I got your back, and I'll stick with you through whatever, not run away. Face up to your fears, Ash."

Ash was speechless. He relaxed slightly with May firmly holding his hand.

"Look, a butterfly duo is coming…"

A bright red butterfly and a blue one fluttered around the two humans. Ash was about to panic when May tightened her grip on his hand.

"Somehow…this feeling I get…it's strange." He thought.

He relaxed a little, trying not to focus on the butterfly that rested on their interlocked hands.

The butterfly was obviously not smart, for it climbed up Ash's arm to reach his friend on top of Ash's head.

"GAH!" Ash yelped but May firmly held him down.

"Let it be. Don't provoke it."

Ash watched in fear as the butterfly approached his cheek.

To his surprise, the butterfly nuzzled his cheek a little, before taking off into the air and doing a mini somersault.

Ash and May laughed.

"So…how are butterflies now?" May asked curiously as they watched the two butterflies fly off.

"Beautiful…" Ash whispered. He shifted closer to May.

He brought his lips to May's cheek, before hastily whispering, "Thanks."

Then he quickly got up to his feet and ran off.

May blushed instantly. Then, she realized she was the last one to leave the area. "ARGH, ASH, WAIT FOR MEEE!!"

* * *

**Woohoo. This author's message initially was about me going to Malaysia (no surprise there...) Now, I'm off to my school, where I stay overnight cramped up on wooden floors (as emphasised by a certain teacher) and then leave completely exhausted to Cambodia, peeps, where I do charitable work such as making the orphans there draw. I spent time on collecting pencils for them, okay?**

**Review!  
**


	8. The Cousins and I

**Oh gosh, this chapter. I will fight off the urge to delete all cousin scenes. 8th edit!

* * *

**

Some people just want to read books and get all nerdified for the next semester. Some people just want to look their best every single day of their lives. But some people, including May, just want to have fun. And a small handful, like Ash, just want to sit back and watch.

Today was a lovely Sunday morning, with the sun, as usual, showing off its…rays or whatever it likes to show off so much that it blinds us all and causes the Earth to get heat stroke or something…. Most people today would frolic in the sun, like May, but some people just want to be emo. Like Ash.

"URF! DAD, THIS DARN COKE BOTTLE IS GETTING STUBBORN!!" Max, May's annoying, smart, little brother yelled. He pushed up his glasses and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Um, Max, you said 'dibs on the Coke'. So there you go. Your Coke's all yours, son…and May, we're not going out for a fashion party or whatever." Norman pointed out to May.

"But, DAADDDDD!"

"No 'buts', darling."

"AWWWW!"

May was wearing a floral pink dress with an enormous hat that could shelter her from any sun. She was wearing a pair of shades, but since they were indoors, she positioned it on her hat.

"Fine…" She stormed up back into the room, then she came out with a white shirt saying "If you're reading this shirt, thank a teacher!", and floral pants.

"Ok, kids, let's MOVE OUT!" Caroline yelled. "I JUST HAD MY COFFEE WITH 5 CUPS, yes, CUPS OF SUGAR AGAIN, AND I NEED TO BURN MY CAFFEINE, BABEHH!"

Norman sweatdropped. "Sometimes I wonder if marrying her was even a good choice…" he muttered.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE KETCHUM RESIDENCE**

"NOOOOO!! Mum, you can't make me!!"

Ash was screaming as his mother violently dragged him down the stairs. THUD! THUD! THUD!

He looked at the demon before him: his little cousin Charis (it's an OC…I apologies for putting an OC…for those who don't really like 'em). The one that scarred him for life once. The one that he was due to babysit for a mere fee of 5 dollars.

A scream (yes, it's SOUNDS like a girl's voice) pierced the silence of the neighbourhood. Basically, the entire world.

"Hiccup."

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ash screamed and hid behind his mum for protection.

"Mum, please, please, you can torture me, make me do some math, make me watch your Korean dramas, make me watch Hannah Montana for 10 hours straight, kick me in my happy place, but, oh gosh, NOT THIS!"

"Ashy, shut up, or I'll ask your other cousin Evelyn to come play with little Charis. And if you don't shut up by then, I'll invite another cousin, like Drake (A/N: if I didn't ask you for permission on MSN, SORRY!) or what's-that-name-the-one-that-Charis-plays-with-the-most. Charis likes people. Don't make me invite-"

"OK, OK, I'LL BEHAVE!!" Ash frowned and whimpered as Charis tottered gingerly to her victim…of kisses.

"Oh, darling, how sweet, gottogobyehoney!" Delia quickly said and she slammed the door, leaving Ash to his doom.

Charis looked innocently at Ash, who was trying to act neutral and grab a towel but apparently he was shaking so heavily that he couldn't really breathe. His face was…purple.

Then the TV mysteriously switched on. Charis grinned cheekily. "HANNAH MONTANA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**BACK TO THE MAPLES…**

"Are we there yet?" May asked.

"Honey, this is the 9th time you're asking me."

"…you bothered to count?"

"Darling, when you're stuck in a jam with your-" he looked at Caroline singing Barney songs to the pedestrian walking past (she guessed he was sick; he cupped his ears, screamed and fainted) and continued, "-insane mother, a little boy who apparently had his ego inflated after I lost to him in soccer trivia by 10 points…you have a tendency to do weird stuff, so, May, PLEASE DON'T RUB IN!"

"…Fine…"

(A few seconds later of Barney songs…)

"Are we there yet?"

"GAHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

The same scream was echoed at the Ketchum residence.

"No, no, Charis, put that down…wait, what's Evelyn doing here And Shan Leong and Daryl…? AHHHHHHHHH!!" (More OCs…ugh, I can't help it!) Ash cowered in a corner, while the 2 girls Evelyn and Charis threatened him with their plushies. Shan Leong was mapling, Daryl was drinking tea and watching soccer, and both of them were watching their little sisters, a year younger than them torturing a 15-year-old boy. They were 7, so they understood.

"GUYS!! HELP MEEEE!!" Ash yelled at his male cousins as the 2 girls approached him slowly, like a tiger who wants the poor bunny to suffer terrifyingly.

Shan Leong was screaming at the top of his lungs at the monster he can't seem to kill in Maplestory. Daryl was sipping tea and looking at the TV screen (surprisingly, he managed to convince his sister and cousin Charis and Evelyn that 'torturing the stupid spiky' was better than Hannah Montana)

"Big boys SHOULD know how to protect themselves from GIRLS." Daryl noted, his eyes leaving to snicker at Ash's cowardice. Then he continued minding his own business. The girls would be bored and he will have to watch Hannah Montana or something else with them. Shan Leong laughed.

Charis was armed with a lipstick ('cause she seriously hated make-up, and lipsticks could be utilized to hit people) and Evelyn was armed with her Kingdom Hearts keyblade (if Ash tries to escape) and her 2 make-up kits. That would make 2.00001 with Charis' lipstick.

"OKAY, OKAY, JUST DON'T KILL ME! I'LL BRING YOU ALL TO THE PLAYGROUND! SHAN LEONG, STOP LOOKING AT MY HISTORY OF CONVERSATIONS WITH-"

"Shan Leong grinned. "May. SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Then everyone started chanting "Ash and May sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Ash gathered his courage to drag the four kids (Shan Leong was screaming 'cause he was killed by a Golem in Maplestory after he was dragged by Ash, Daryl was sulking 'cause Manchester United scored a goal after he was dragged by Ash and his lil' sister was happy, Charis was squealing 'cause she found out that being dragged by Ash by her leg was fun, and Evelyn was giggling 'cause she managed to smear lipstick all over Ash's face)

Then he set off to the park.

* * *

May was hanging upside down on a branch, with her mother who was drinking Coke (with more sugar) upside down. "OO, a random piece of Mentos!" Caroline grinned. She dropped it in her Coke.

"NONO MUMMM!!"

BOOM!

And at that time Ash and the sulking boys and the smiling girls saw the explosion from a corner. "Can we do that to Ash later?" Charis asked her brother innocently.

"If you want to." Daryl smiled as he chortled at his sister's innocent evilness. "Just remember to use the video camera."

Ash chortled at poor May from afar, soaked with Coke and hanging upside down on a branch.

"OOOO, that your GURL FWEN?" Evelyn asked.

"W-What, no, no." Ash quickly retorted, blushing at her remark.

"Well, I don't care. HEY, YOOHOOOOO, GURL FWENNNNN!!" Evelyn yelled, before Ash quickly covered her mouth.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH MY SISTAAAAA!! HIYAAAAHHHHH!!" Shan Leong kicked Ash in his…yeah, you know…

Ash accidentally let go of all the kids. Charis dropped down on her head, and she got so mad she kicked him in the same place Shan Leong kicked him. Then she quickly ran off in pursuit of her cousins, who were distracted by a lone swing. They were all squirming to get it.

"N-note to self…learn karate…UGHH…" And then Ash quickly shook off his pain (it took him a minute) and then, behind the bushes, he ran to the playground.

* * *

Max saw the 4 kids fighting for the swing, and he decided to bully them.

"Hi, kids, hey, if you can't answer my question, I get the swing." He grinned.

Charis looked up. "Okay."

"What is the evolution of Combuske-"

"It evolves to Blaziken. And it evolved from Torchic. NOW SHUDDAP OR I'LL KILL YA LIKE WHAT I DID TO THAT MEANIE ASH!" Charis, the ultimate pokemon fan yelled.

Max was stunned. He had never been outsmarted by anyone.

"Ok, big boy, you don't wanna go away, I ask you THIS question!" Charis announced. Then she bit her lip for awhile, before saying, "WHAT'S DA CUBE ROOT OF 125?! CAN'T ANSWER, I GIVE YA 1 SECOND! NO, YOU DON'T KNOW? HA LOSER NOW LEMME KICK YOUR ARSE!" and she proceeded to kick him.

"PSSSTTTTT, hey…come here, will ya…" Then Ash saw May fall down the branch with a resounding thud on her bum, and he ran away.

Evelyn looked at Ash. "Hehe…his face ish as red as a POTATO!"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "It's TOMATO!!"

"WHO CARES ASH IS POTATO!!" Evelyn cackled. "LET'S COOK HIM!! AND I GET DA BIGGESHT PORTION!!" And she started laughing evilly. Charis soon joined her.

"I GET TO PUT SALT!!"

"YAY!"

A creak sound stops their evil cackling.

Everyone turned to look around.

"Uh, hehe, hi." Shan Leong sheepishly smiled as he held the swing tighter. The 2 girls attacked him, while Daryl smartly ran off to avoid getting punched by a girl…and to look for Ash.

* * *

Ash was texting May behind a tree, when Daryl found him. Being the mature one within the group, he managed to decipher all those funny shorts like 'lol'. He snickered as he watched Ash from behind. Then he realized that he had to get back to his sister and his cousins, and he ran off quickly.

"!! WHEN HE COMES BACK, I'M GONNA, I'm GONNAAAAAAA…WAHHHHHHH!!" Charis was screaming like a lunatic. Evelyn decided to play 'Follow the leader" and she started screaming as well. Shan Leong was…looking very bruised.

Suddenly, Daryl appeared from the bushes, saw his sister lock eyes with him, and he yelped. Charis screamed a war cry before tackling him to the ground, something an avid and talented soccer player like Daryl could foresee, but he just covered his eyes and awaited his doom.

Instead, she started bawling. "DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOUUUUUUU!!" Then, when Daryl saw his sister crying and had officially let his guard down, she tackled him once more and did scary stuff to him. May saw the commotion and quickly pulled the rabid girl away.

Evelyn noticed her instantly. "HEY YOU'RE ASH'S GURL FWEEENNNNN!! HEY HEY YOU YOU I LIKE ASH'S GURL FWEENNN NO WAY NO WAY HE BETTER NOT TRY TO DUMP HER!!" she sang.

May blushed. Evelyn noticed this too, and she said, "HEYYY TOMATO BOY AND TOMATO GURRLLLL!!"

Charis giggled and Daryl quickly took his sister away from the 'girlfriend of the meanie'. Then he gingerly set her down before running off to Shan Leong's side.

May sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you a secret. I…I…um… kinda…I'm not Ash's girlfriend but… I…"

Ash cut her off by running towards her. Then he looked at her. "Um, hey."

"Yeah…hey." And they both blushed more.

"Charis, are there any other words to describe red?" Evelyn asked.

"Ketchup."

"…COOL."

Then Ash rented a bicycle with 5 seats, set everyone in their baby seats, and then he smiled at May. "Well, I'll, um, see you."

"Yeah. 'Kay." May smiled, and Ash blushed.

"Ketchup." Charis muttered, and Evelyn yelled "CONFESS, CONFESS, AHHHHHH!!" Then she looked at May. "What were you gonna say before Meanie interrupted?"

"Uh, um, nothing, I just thought, well…uh, NOTHING." May stuttered. She shuffled her feet.

Ash shrugged. "Evelyn, you're reading WAY too many Kingdom Hearts fanfiction…"

Evelyn screamed, "CONFESSS!!"

Then they parted ways.

Back at the Ketchum residence, Ash texted her for the last time that day.

"hey, u look cute upside down and soaked with coke. Give ur mum less sugar."

* * *

**Gooosh, I know the word 'cowardice'?! Woah.**

**Review!  
**


	9. Thoughts

**Sniffle. Failure...? Ahh, I really WAS emo! Never mind. 9th edit!  
**

**

* * *

**

May shut the door of her room silently, hoping not to alert anyone in the middle of the night. She sighed. She couldn't sleep. She was just thinking about what she told that little 6-year-old girl.

(This was taken from the last chapter.)

_Then, when Daryl saw his sister crying and had officially let his guard down, she tackled him once more and did scary stuff to him. May saw the commotion and quickly pulled the rabid girl away._

_Evelyn noticed her instantly. "HEY YOU'RE ASH'S GURL FWEEENNNNN!! HEY HEY YOU YOU I LIKE ASH'S GURL FWEENNN NO WAY NO WAY HE BETTER NOT TRY TO DUMP HER!!" she sang._

_May blushed. Evelyn noticed this too, and she said, "HEYYY TOMATO BOY AND TOMATO GURRLLLL!!"_

_Charis giggled and Daryl quickly took his sister away from the 'girlfriend of the meanie'. Then he gingerly set her down before running off to Shan Leong's side._

_May sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you a secret. I…I…um… kinda…I'm not Ash's girlfriend but… I…"_

"What DID I want to tell?" May asked herself. The question that plagued her thoughts, her dreams, her mind. She actually dreamt of that very scene, every word coming out, word by word. May groaned.

"School's tomorrow, girl!" May shook off the dream. She lay on her bed and tucked herself in. "And that means Ash will be…there…"

She trailed off. How did THAT come out?

Ash. That name, it was bugging her every so often. Whenever her eyes rested on a basketball, a book, anything, that name would pop out of nowhere in her mind.

Then she would remember that goofy, trademark grin of his, how he would gobble up his food (May always remembered him buying a bottle of iced lemon tea and a plate of rice, complete with broccoli, carrots, and some fish. On Tuesdays he gets a nice, piping hot bowl of soup…) and all those fine little details of him that even Ash himself wouldn't notice.

These days, May thought, the whole week worth of holidays, she had been in front of the computer screen, online, with her messenger maximized such that it fit the entire screen. And she would wait. For that someone to come online.

May blushed. She had been doing that for the past consecutive days, for the past consecutive nights, and when Ash did come on, her heart would pound so much that she could see stars.

Once when Ash joked that he was gay to Drew, May started perspiring. In anger, in mock laughter, in jealousy. She got extremely mad over that. If Ash saw her face…he would never mention such a joke to her again. But yet, she struggled to remain silent, to keep her cool. And not to scream.

And those few incidents. After that dance class. During the learning journey. Why was she like that?

May could vaguely remember the time when she held Ash's hand. It felt so magical, like she could jump over not just the moon, but maybe the planets as well. She just felt like reversing back time. And staying there, with her hand in his, intertwined.

May looked at the mirror before her and realized she was really blushing hard. She laughed at herself, and then she closed her eyes, whispering one word. Ash.

But, little did she know, Ash felt the same way.

He was wide awake, nursing his bite marks, courtesy of the two maniacal cousins of his. He shuddered when the two 7-year-olds laughed at him being tackled down by Charis and Evelyn. They really know how to wrestle.

Ash made a mental note to self, never to bet against anyone of them if they were to ever enter a wrestling match. Betting against them would be stupid.

His thoughts wandered over to the young brunette which Evelyn had labeled "Ash's 'gurl fwen'" and "Ketchup girl". Or whatever she called him. He wasn't too sure.

He feebily ran his fingers on his arm, wincing thrice. He shuddered again when he remembered how the wounds gushed blood. The girls looked at the blood, labeled it as 'lava' and tried to slurp some.

At least their brothers were smart enough to stop their respective sister. Not to mention strong and brave enough. They had to grab their sister by the waist and then yanked them away from him.

Charis, if his memory did not deceive him, had jumped on her poor brother's back, yelling, "Piggy!". Poor guy.

Ugh, enough of that, Ash thought, shaking his head to show himself that he was over his traumatic experience.

His thoughts did not need to wander far to reach the young brunette, hanging upside down, soaked with coke. It was perplexing to him as to how she got up, but never mind that. He was the 48th in the school, but May got 47th.

They were both passionate about basketball. Though May didn't really say it aloud, her sapphire eyes told him how determined she was. He watched her play one-on-at least ten juniors, and the sheer determination, the ferocious spirit within her, and her thirst for winning, all of those qualities could be seen in her eyes, her face, her expression.

He noticed that before he got to know her better.

Now all he could see in her eyes was innocence, beauty…it was indescribable. If he had the vocabulary of some super English genius, perhaps he could find one word. No more than that, he was sure.

Ash loved the way she laughed, how she smiled, heck, even how she gobbled up her food faster than him. It was simply fascinating, just to watch her, to look deep within her eyes.

Perhaps people, innocent, dense ones like his 7-year-old male cousins, would consider this quite insane. Innocent, but not as dense ones like the two maniacal cousins Charis and Evelyn would probably consider this as a 'girlfriend and boyfriend' thing.

Evelyn should know, he thought, smiling, that just because they 'liked' each other, doesn't mean they had to be a couple.

Ash sighed. This was keeping him up lately. Did he like May?

He had no idea.

Ash looked at the clock. In the dark, he could see quite clearly it was 2.

"There's school tomorrow. Ugh, May would freak if she sees me looking like a zombie!" Ash paused for awhile, before blushing lightly. Imagine if he told May he was thinking about her, everyday.

He didn't know she felt the same.

Ash glanced over at the computer. "Well, it's a long time since I used it, so…"

He clicked on his Messenger, and signed in.

Only one person was online.

May Maple.

Ash panicked. After a few seconds, he quickly prompted her online with a casual "hi".

**(Author's ever crappy note: Okay, I wanna make it fluffy, so whatever they're typing on Messenger would be inside a pair of brackets. Like this note, yeah?)**

(Hey, didn't know you would be online.)

Ash smiled. She should get to know him better.

(Really? I go online at night, usually.)

"And what about you, May?" Ash asked the screen, before absorbing what he just did, talking to a screen.

Her answer popped out.

(Oh, I see, haha, didn't know that.)

Before Ash could think of something else to type, she said something else.

(Well, I'm just thinking. I thought maybe Solana hacked my account. So since I couldn't sleep I just checked.)

Ash remembered the time when Solana was using her laptop. Oh yes, the earthquake that was caused by an enormous bum.

He laughed.

(Oh, thinking? Me too. Wanna talk about it?)

He could sense May roll her eyes (somehow he could feel it). Then a reply:

(You may not believe whatever I'm saying.)

(No worries, May, I'll listen, then decide whether its worth my advice or comment.)

(Ash, you really wanna hear it?)

(Yeah. C'mon, we don't have all night. We have school, and we're due to wake up at 6.)

(I know, Ash…okay, I'll tell you. Don't interrupt. Thanks.)

Ash paused. He lifted his fingers from the keyboard, and he watched as he awaited her little story.

(I don't know why; I've been thinking of this guy lately.)

Ash felt like someone just punched him in the stomach.

(Well, everytime I look at anything related, or maybe not at all, his name just pops out in my mind.)

Ash received another mental blow to his stomach. "I have got to see someone about this punching thing…" Ash murmured sarcastically.

(Whenever I see those 'I love you' cards you see being sold at supermarkets, I just wish I could receive one from him. I now have a habit of reading all those cards. Some of them are so nice, I could've bought them if I were alone. And if I were more brave to just give it…do I like him or something?)

Ash somehow looked at the map of his neighborhood and found several supermarkets near his place. He noticed what he was doing, but he let it all go anyway.

(Well, I guess I've said a piece of my mind…what keeps you awake?)

Ash sighed. He decided to type something dumb.

(Thinking about how nice it would be to watch you finally lose to those juniors.)

He couldn't think of anything else.

(In your dreams, bucko.)

Ash laughed at the last line. He wanted to do the exact opposite. And he wanted to be there to share her joy. Perhaps he could add some joy to his own life by hugging her when she won again. And then, he would sweep her off her feet, and while cradling her in his very own arms, perhaps make his life 50 complete by just kissing her on the lips.

His teenage life would be full of bliss if she said that he was the one.

Then he heard footsteps. "Oh no. Must be my mum."

He quickly typed:

(Mum's coming. Have to sleep. You should go sleep too, princess.)

Why did he call her that again?

Her reply:

(If I'm princess, you'll be the prince who throws me on the bed and sings me a lullaby for a few bucks. Goodnight then, byes.)

Ash grinned as her status on messenger soon changed to 'appearing offline'. "My sweet, Princess May, sleep well."

He logged off, and, taking his last look at light for the night, he shut the computer off.

Then he quickly scurried to his bed, and shut his eyes.

Ash could hear the footsteps approaching, but he did not stir.

He felt her presence in front of his door, but he decided to ignore it. He quickly slept soundly, for the first time ever since the holidays started.

Ever since he saw May before him.

* * *

**Gahh, cheesy! Princess?...never mind. Review!  
**


	10. Kisses or not

**Eh, two dearest reviewers? Ahaha. Times do change. 10th edit!

* * *

**

School.

Most people generally hate it. Work that threatens to give students endless pain and torture and stress, insane teachers that sometimes go WAY out of topic, like a geography teacher talking about controlling bladders. Or maybe they just bore you with their lecture, like maths.

But most of us realize that school is the place where we found our bestest best friends. The place where we pass by and actually smile when a friend praises how wonderful it is. The place where we find some hardworking, dedicated teacher willing to suffer to ensure our proper education.

It's where we find ourselves playing games, laughing, and enjoying. It's where we may find solitude, to just relax, and to take in the wonderful environment.

But for a handful, it's where they find 'the one', even though it's just a crush. Some grow into blossoming relationships, some just wither and fade away, into the memories of those who were involved.

Ash and May, they were one of those.

* * *

Ash was looking out for the young brunette, outside his classroom. He yawned, but quickly rubbed his eyes and hit himself lightly. No sleeping before class, he thought wearily to himself, it may affect my attention.

His attention soon drifted to the ground, 2 floors below where Ash was. He saw a few blonde cheerleaders look up, and giggle when they saw him. He rolled his eyes.

Then he saw his friend, Drew and his new girlfriend, some blue-haired girl, walking hand in hand. It was easy to spot his green hair.

Ash noticed that Drew's new girlfriend was that choir head of her age group Dawn. She sang once at the talent show held in school, and Drew was becoming a contrasting red. When she winked at no one in particular, Drew assumed it was him and he almost fainted.

The next person Ash saw, much to his dismay, was Misty. Ash had to remind himself to get Brendan out so he could see her. Ash, took a last glance downstairs, and not spotting any brunette, he ran in, called Brendan out, and ran back.

"Aw, man, thanks dude. Now if you EXCUSE MEE…" Brendan hastily pushed Ash away.

"Misty Waterflower, my love! Please hear my poem, which I have oh so cleverly devised!" Brendan yelled.

Ash could see Misty's blush even from way up there, and he could see the surrounding people stop to listen.

Brendan began it:

_Parting was such a sweet sorrow!_

_We were brutally separated by cruel fate!_

_Now, we meet again, out in the cold,_

_But I feel warmth, for I have seen my one true mate!_

And he coughed.

Upon that finishing cough, everyone from below started clapping and cheering. Misty was even redder now, Ash noticed.

Out of embarrassment, Misty looked up at Brendan, who tossed the petals of roses onto her. "These, my love, signify how much love I am willing to shower on my love! Say those wonderful 3 words, darling, and I shall rain even more on you!" As he said that, he heaved up 10 more buckets of rose petals.

Ash counted all the buckets. "Misty, you should run! Brendan's got 49 more!" (That would mean 60 buckets)

Misty, upon hearing that, ran up the stairs.

Then she ran up to him, and, in front of the whole audience…

She slapped him, then kissed him.

Another round of applause.

Brendan winced. "Why, Misty, darling, did you show such horrifying yet sweet mood swing?"

Misty smiled. "The slap was for the fact that for one whole week you didn't ask me out, and the kiss was because I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Another cheer.

From where Ash was standing, he spotted that one brunette, looking rather confused.

Before Ash could figure out what he was doing, he was standing right in front of May, huffing and puffing. And May was…shocked.

"A-Ash?"

"Aw, man, May, we saw each other on Saturday! You don't recognize me?" Ash remarked sarcastically, with a hint of shock.

"N-No, I'm just, well, stunned."

Ash looked at her bright, blushing face, and then he realized how close their faces were. He pulled away quickly. "I-I'm sorry."

May looked at his auburn eyes, and she blushed even more.

"Uh, May…? You okay?"

Ash looked at her blushing face, and he ruffled her already unkempt hair, making her blush more and more.

Ash couldn't resist the temptation. He slowly stroked her hair, running his fingers through her hair. Then he lifted her chin to see her face, already more than just rosy. Then he slowly brought his face closer, and closer…

…Until, of course, Solana appeared before the two, already in a very awkward position. Solana was holding a video camera.

"This is sweet, keep going!" Solana grinned. Ash quickly pulled his face away from May's, like trying to pull away two magnets with their opposite ends, facing each other; it was so hard not to stop. He faced Solana, and he smiled.

"Hey, thanks, we'll need that to touch up on our…drama class." Ash quickly excused the two from total embarrassment.

Solana raised her eyebrows.

May quickly regained her composure. "Um, yeah. It's a…um…story! About…"

"…two lovers who got separated when they were extremely close childhood friends. This scene…" Ash brought May's chin up and brought his face close, "…is when the two are finally reunited."

Solana leered at the two. "You may have gotten away this time, but you had better watch out." She growled, and she stormed away.

Ash looked at May, still a little confused about what happened. "Ash, what did you just…do?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I saved you from Solana because I almost…"

"K-Kissed me?"

"Yeah, you could call it that."

Then, the school bell rang.

"Um, I'll just run up and put down my bag." May then proceeded to walk away from the awkward situation.

Ash stood there, speechless. After he absorbed what just happened, he smacked his forehead. "Oh, man."

* * *

Lessons resumed as per normal, despite that MAJOR HAPPENING IN THE FIC…sorry, I've mentioned too much… like the week before the holidays. Ash was awfully quiet throughout the lessons, doing his reflections of the incident.

"Mr Ketchum?"

The teacher jolted Ash out of his thoughts. Ash stood up abruptly. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"You seem awfully quiet. Usually you'll be blabbering some nonsense, but today, none at all."

"O-Oh, um, well…"

The teacher continued. "Well, not that it's bad or something." He chuckled, before saying, "You feeling okay?"

Ash raised his eyebrows. "No need. I'm fine, really."

"Well…okay. Let's continue shall we? So, we all know that World War II was a brutal war…"

* * *

Recess was the same.

Ash was poking his food, a single piece of sausage, for the first time in his whole life. He accomplished two things he had never done, or portrayed before. A lack of appetite and eating only one food item.

Brendan grabbed Ash's wrist, and started yelling (and yanking his hair) at him, "DUDE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I MEAN, YOU, ASH KETCHUM, KEEPING QUIET AND ALL GOODY-TWO SHOES?! AND YOU DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR FOOD?"

Ash winced as Brendan pinched his arm and tried to do a judo throw. "I'm just emo, Brendan. Get over the fact that your best friend has turned into an emo person."

He yelped when Brendan hit him in the head. "Aw, man, my head still hurts from the bite marks!"

"Bite marks of what?"

"Rabid cousins."

"…Oh. Sorry."

Ash sighed dejectedly. He looked around for a head full of brown hair, in the never ending sea of heads in the canteen.

Normally, he would run down, ignoring those swooning girls, and then he would be the first in queue (unless some girl who thinks she's pretty enough for him asks him to let her go first; that was how he developed a grudge against puppy eyes and pouting faces. Though he thought May would look cute doing it).

Then he would make funny noises: chomp, munch gobble...the usual. And he'd order 2 plates of rice with ingredients if he was happy.

He looked around for the brunette. Nope.

Speaking of hair, he thought, her hair was really nice to touch. He should really consider touching his female cousins' hair…but that would be too risky.

And then his thoughts shifted to what happened in the morning. What was that unknown force that led him to almost kiss her?

_You like her,_ his conscience told him simply. That was something minor that Ash thought about: why was his conscience so against him?

Brendan looked at Ash looking out to space again. He motioned for Drew, and Lunick, who wanted to see this "once in a lifetime opportunity to see the talking king not doing what he does best".

"What's wrong with that guy? He was okay ever since this morning…"

Drew eyed Ash, still poking his sausage, and then, "Well, maybe we should just leave him. He'll be fine by tomorrow."

Lunick coughed. "I'll ask Solana. She can ask May."

* * *

The boy walked away from the two worried friends, and spotted Solana. When they made eye contact, Solana squealed, and she proceeded to jump on Lunick's back, hugging him from behind.

"LUNICK!! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"Um, yeah, missed you too." Lunick hurriedly adjusted Solana on his back, but Solana instead made him carry her bridal style, with her arms around his neck. She giggled cutely when he blushed.

Lunick quickly started to fulfill his mission. "Um, hey Solana, can you ask May what happened to Ash?"

Solana looked at him. "He almost kissed her."

Lunick was so shocked, he dropped the young girl.

"Oh. Crap."

* * *

**I think I'll just change the title of the chapters from now.**


	11. Sealed with nothing much

**Ahh, 11th edit! MUST FINISH ALL BEFORE CAMBODIA!**

* * *

May was stuffing in her food, mumbling about some random stuff. Anabel looked at May worriedly, her eyebrows raised. "Um…May?"

May scowled at the lavender-haired girl, and at her best friend's scowl, Anabel instinctively shifted closer to Whitney and Jasmine, both equally afraid of what their best friend could possibly do with her temper.

Whitney looked at May cautiously, then continued combing her hair, in preparation for a date with Brawly. She took out a mirror and admired her face. "No guy could ever resist me like THIS, man. Oh, yeah, I'm so hot." She praised her face.

Jasmine was watching Volkner nearby. She blushed when he made eye contact and smile at her. It was simply electrifying. Something that could hit down that steel-hard heart of hers.

Solana stormed towards her circle of friends, and sat next to May. She plopped her plate down and started shoveling food like May, mumbling some very scary things.

Jasmine looked at Solana. "Um, Solana…?"

Solana gave Jasmine a scowl.

Anabel rolled her eyes. "Girls and guys. They may never be able to understand each other."

Whitney looked at her in shock and mild amusement. "No way, girl, I totally understand Brawly. He likes my hot-ness." Then she continued combing her hair, while commenting on how beautiful she was into the mirror.

Anabel sighed dejectedly. "Why do I have a feeling that there are only 2 sane people here?" she asked no one in particular.

Brendan and Drew soon joined them. "Make that 4 sane people here." Brendan piqued in. He sat down, looking at Ash worriedly. He was still poking his already mutated sausage, the cheese in it all flowing out and making the scene even uglier.

Drew looked at Ash. "Add one emo guy, 2 insane girls, and with the 4 sane people, you got us." And he promptly sat down. "Well, it's a unique combination, no?"

May looked up at the words "emo guy" and she stopped her shoveling and started poking her empty plate. She cringed.

Solana finished her food (and her mumblings) and she huffed.

"I'M NOT INSANE." She announced. Then she gestured at May. "She's not insane. Just emo."

May frowned. "Ugh, whatever. I'm off." She shuffled away, leaving 2 boys and 4 girls.

Solana grabbed a passing Lunick and made him sit down.

"We need to talk about the emo couple in our hands, guys." Solana slammed her fist on the table top in determination. "What in the world happened today?"

Brendan mused for awhile about that morning. "Well…" His face was a big blank for a moment.

Jasmine looked at Brendan's face. "Is he really thinking…?"

Misty, as new girlfriend of Brendan, joined in. "He looks stupid."

Solana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that super nerd in the class."

A reply from Brendan convinced the whole group that he was insane. "CHEEEEEEESE!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Solana groaned. "Thanks for your wonderful comment." She added sarcastically.

"We can all learn from this…valuable experience." Drew murmured.

Misty got so mad over Brendan's…dumbness, she slapped him.

"KYAAAAA!!" she slapped him again. And again.

Everyone covered their eyes from the very violent scene.

Brendan cowered in fear, bracing himself for another blow. "OKAY, OKAY I JUST REMEMBERED! ASH RAN DOWN TO SEE MAY AND ALMOST KISSED HER!"

Complete silence. Misty dropped to her knees, at Brendan's level, and hugged him as a reward for remembering.

"Okay, Solana, what's our plan?" Brendan asked, immediately standing up, offering Misty a hand at the same time. She accepted it gracefully.

Solana grinned, and grinned so insanely that everyone froze.

THIS was going to be evil…

* * *

PHASE ONE:

Ash kicked a random stone that happened to roll past. He sighed.

He looked up at his classroom from below. Ugh, this was going to be a LONG day.

Meanwhile, Solana was busy writing a note.

A note of apology and a love note at the same time.

And, no, it's not for Lunick. It's for Ash, and it's not going to be from her. It would be from a person, nicknamed "A-Z" so Ash wouldn't know who in the world the person would be (Brendan was dumb enough to ask if Ash knew a girl whose username started with a number).

May got a similar note herself, written by Drew, because he was the ladies' man, and he knew the laws of sweet-talking:

"Why can't you just put a simple sorry instead of a poem?"

"Ahem, Brendan, Rule #459 (o.o) of the Law of Sweet-Talking, beat around the bush with excellent vocabulary. And Rule #468 (how much our water fund was worth…and that's just ONE of them…oh, wait, this ain't my Project work. Damn.) of the Law of Sweet-Talking is that poems are the key to any girl's heart."

"…Exactly how many rules do you have?"

"Um…wait, wait……507."

Yes, it's freaky.

Ash kicked his…18th random stone/rock/paper/frog aside as he shuffled into the classroom, violently yanking his chair out and then slumping in it. Life's like that. You get your ups and downs. It's never happy all the time.

SOOO, anyway, Ash habitually placed his hands under his desk. Instead of feeling nothing but air, he DIDN'T feel something soft (read my one-shot Birthday in Loving you, in many ways to guess why I'm laughing when I THINK I'm supposed to do work.).

A…note in an envelope?

He extracted it out of the drawer. Pink envelope.

Ash looked behind the envelope. A heart-shaped sticker held it down firmly.

Slowly, he ripped off the sticker (I can't really say 'like most guys' because today I saw a guy in PINK! GASP! And I have NO PINK SHIRTS…the last time I wore something pink was last year…) and took out the little note.

_Please meet me outside the donut shop. I need to tell you something REALLY IMPORTANT. Love you loads and loads. And just for your information, when I meant 'loads' I meant a billion kilograms worth of love._

_Love you a billion kg,_

_A-Z (MUAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T GUESS MY NAME!)_

Ash rolled his eyes. "I'll go meet this A-Z guy anyway…"

* * *

May stared, totally stupefied.

Two things stunned her. A beautiful, red rose (she always dreamt of getting a whole bouquet, but one rose was enough to make her giddy) and a note attached to it. She read it:

_It broke my heart to see you so far apart from me. But we're so close, yet so far away…may I request for my wonderful sunshine to meet me, outside the quaint lil' donut shop for a nice date, and we may talk over our donuts and tea._

_With tons of kisses and roses,_

_Z_

May rolled her eyes. "I'll go meet this guy anyway…or at least I HOPE this person's a guy."

Outside the classroom, Solana grinned. Ah, May, how predictable of her to say her thoughts aloud.

She looked behind her to find Lunick, giving her a silent thumbs-up.

"Phase One is completed."

* * *

PHASE TWO

"May, remember, talk to someone whom you know down there, okay?" Jasmine told May, for the 67th time ever since May told her.

"Jasmine-"

"Oh, yes, did I mention that you should stay close and talk to someone you know there? Just in case?"

"You seem suspicious."

"W-What? Uh, uh…NO, no. Not, uh, hehe, suspicious at all! Hahahaha, why um, suddenly say that??"

"Whatever."

"MAKE SURE YOU-"

"Got it, Jasmine."

Phase Two was complete.

* * *

PHASE THREE

Solana and Lunick walked into the donut shop, 10 minutes before both Ash and May were due to meet 'A-Z'. Solana had her arm tucked under Lunick's arm. The poor boy could not stop blushing. Some schoolgirls looked at Lunick and winked at him cutely.

"HEY, THAT'S _MY _BOYFRIEND YOU'RE WINKING AT!"

And the schoolgirls ran off, and the two could hear a distinct "Mommmaaaaaa!!" and some wails.

The two sniggered, but Solana quickly smacked her forehead. "Lunick, HURRY!"

"Oh, yeah right. Phase three. Oh gosh, this is going to be EMBARASSING!"

Solana giggled insanely at her boyfriend, obviously quite flustered. She pecked him on his cheek to give him some encouragement.

Lunick blushed. "Ugh, fine, fine."

The two quickly walked in, like any normal couple, rambling about each other's appearance. There was only one couple present, and they looked at Lunick and Solana like they were lunatics. (Lunatic Lunick…o.o) Then, they quietly continued munching their donuts.

Solana inspected the area. "The staff can stay…not the couple. They'll give Ash and May BAD ideas…"

She walked up to them, while Lunick quickly walked to the bathroom.

"Um, excuse me, but I have to interrupt your date; my baby's up there and he just emitted a very toxic gas from his butt."

And then to add to the drama, Lunick came out, coughing loudly. "U-Ugghhh…" and then he collapsed.

That sent the couple fleeing.

Solana high-fived Lunick. "Yeah, we did it!"

They both saw Ash and May approach the store, and they quickly ran into the toilet.

* * *

May raised her eyebrows at Ash. "Hey."

Ash looked back at May. "Hi…"

"Uh…" they both simultaneously said, and then the two burst out laughing.

May interrupted the light-hearted moment. "You waiting for someone?"

"Uh, yeah. I assume you're waiting for someone too?" Ash queried, his eyes flashing with hope. But, of course, it was unknown to Ash.

"Yup."

Ash looked around. There was no one from school patronizing the quaint shops. How unusual.

He gulped. Perhaps this was a good time. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." He apologized, wiping a bead of perspiration from his forehead.

"That doesn't really need an apology." May smiled, her cheeks tinted a light pink. "We're still friends, right? No matter what happens!"

Ash laughed. "I didn't have such a deal with you."

"Well, we'll have a deal here. We'll promise to be friends, no matter what happens! Okay?" May clenched her fists enthusiastically to show her determination in making this deal go through.

"Fine. We'll seal it with a kiss."

"WH-"

"Kidding, kidding."

And the two…not-so-newly found friends forged an even stronger friendship.


	12. At the Beginning once more

**THIS STORY AIN'T DEAD, PEEPS!**

**Uh, yeah.**

**Just to add, my sister's a genius. SHE CALIBRATED MY NINTENDO DS IN ONE MINUTE. And I took 10 minutes. But that was unsuccessful. Ah, well, now that she helped me, I can play my COOKING MAMA! YAY!**

* * *

The school was...noisy?

And the chairs and tables were...unorganised and messed up and gravely vandalised and put in awkward yet stupid positions?

...And since when did the principal started skipping about the corridors singing Barney?

Oh yeah. Since the examinations ended. Good point. Hm.

Well, as a little recap since apparently, I...need one myself...Ash and May officially made up. You know, the apology and stuff...? Yeah. Okay, let's begin, and not talk like this, 'cause I'll feel embarrassed about, uh, not remembering my story.

SO! Anyway. The school's rules were dropped for rest of the year, and thus, everyone was smooching, touching everywhere impossible, screaming, running about, having a war with a broomstick, pencils, broken pens which had its ink all...sucked up (A/N: A reference to my ex-class to-be...LOL)

But then, SOME people decided to do something unique...and a little TOO unique.

And mysterious.

And really cool.

And awesome.

And SOMEWHAT suspicious.

And, uh, uh...ran out of adjectives. CRAP.

Never mind. I'm just adding some SUSPENSE.

* * *

"URF! Hey, Jas, STOP MOVING!"

"Um, I'm not..."

"WHAT?"

"...Yeah..."

Whitney, along with Jasmine, squealed and shrieked as they merely balanced the machinery on their hands. "This...is...huff...HEAVY!"

The pink-haired girl stumbled back and forth, causing Jasmine to scream, once again, until Brawly, who was the main cause of all that excessive wobbliness due to his equally excessive kissing and hugging and just pure intimacy, decided to help out.

"THAAANKS, my sweet adorable ROMEO!"

Brawly blushed modestly, before risking the machine's life by using one arm to poke her cheeks, "I like cute nicknames, my love."

"AWW!" Whitney jumped up and down, hugging her boyfriend, before pulling away, sticking her tongue out in disgust, for one reason.

"Ew. 'My love'? It's weird, but, STILL! CUTE! HEHEHEHEHEHE-"

Jasmine started coughing violently while glaring at the couple, oblivious to their task for the day. "Ahem."

The two snapped out of their nickname exchange session, and then they quickly lifted the machine back up into a stable position. "Okay, let's get the show on the road, ladies!" Brawly yelled, in his macho-like voice.

Whitney giggled, jumping up and down hysterically like a little girl offered a lifetime supply of chocolates, while Jasmine rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she struggled to balance the machine, with its wires and all dangling everywhere and swishing about in mid-air.

Just then, Volkner popped in, grinning as he approached Jasmine. "Hi Jasmine." And then the yellow-haired boy glanced at Brawly, his complete opposite physically, acedmically and psychologically, and uttered, "Brawly," before turning his attention to Whitney.

"Drew would like that to be in the classroom in one piece." he stated bluntly.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "WELLL, we ALWAYS get his stuff in one piece, ya know."

"...Right. And I assume that you've forgotten the time Drew entrusted you with the vase that gave him an A for art, and the next day he claimed a plastic bag filled with fragments of the work...?"

"Hmph. Whatever."

Brawly grinned. "No worries, scrawny dude. We'll get this thing to the classroom! Right, my caramel popcorn?" (Uh, I didn't want cliched 'sweetie pie', so I opted for my usual SOLID movie snack.)

"YUP! HEHEHEHE-"

Jasmine and Volkner rolled their eyes stimultaneously. The brunette looked at her boyfriend and then queried, "So, how's the 'Truth or Dare' thing Brendan plotted out?"

Volkner bit his lip. "Uh, it's been...stupid, really."

* * *

_"C'MON, STUPID BOTTLE! SPIN IT TO MAY OR ASH!" Brendan yelled at the non-living object, almost kicking it in Drew's hair in frustration. "AND NOT MISTY OR DREW OR VOLKNER AGAIN!"_

_May slumped back in her seat. "Brendan, you really are desperate to con us both into doing a dare, right?"_

_"Yup."_

_"...And why?"_

_Brendan paused for a moment. "I, er...HEY LOOK! HANNAH MONTANA!"_

_"Nice try, idiot. I'm not falling for that."_

_"Uh...Barack Obama?" (I couldn't RESIST putting the new president of USA in. No, seriously. I KNEW he would win ever since the news reports came out, somehow, despite my sheer stupidity at times)_

_This caused everyone besides Brendan to roll their eyes._

_Brendan huffed, crossing his arms and pouting, causing his girlfriend Misty to giggle._

_Ash Ketchum, who had been gaming on his Nintendo DS, coughed. "So...are we done with the game?"_

_"NOT UNTIL EITHER YOU OR MAY GETS DARED!"_

_"...Whatever. I'm sleeping. Wake me up when it's time to go."_

_"Or DARED!" Brendan yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the now already half-asleep Ash, before cackling insanely, and then settling down, smiling as though nothing had ever happened._

_May rolled her eyes. "I'm using Ash's knees as a pillow. Not like he'll wake up anytime soon."_

_And with that, the two fell fast asleep, with all handphones and cameras or any device capable of calling, messaging or alerting anyone for a camera to take a photograph for blackmailing purposes in their bags, which was locked by a...lock._

_Brendan looked at them and groaned._

* * *

Volkner shook his head as he narrated everything to Jasmine, and Jasmine alone, for Whitney and Brawly were too busy devising brand new nicknames for each other, which was really stupid, considering the fact that they raised the exact same few nicknames every 5 seconds or so, due to their almost pea-sized brains.

"Now that I thought about it, Brendan should just place the bottle in their direction, wake them up and make them do a dare..." Volkner paused for a moment, and then realised his handphone was still locked up. "Ah, well, hope they're smart enough."

Jasmine cocked her eyebrows. "They won't." She turned back, barked at Brawly and Whitney to stop their tickling competition, before asking, "And...can I ask what dares did they have to do...?"

"Well..."

* * *

_May grinned mischievously as she glared at Brendan, who had no choice but to do a dare._

_"Okay, Brendan...do a chicken dance."_

_And later..._

_"Misty, during the class chalet lock yourself up in a room with Brendan alone for a night." Ash laughed after that for the next one minute after Misty agreed._

_And later..._

_"MESS UP YOUR HAIR, DANCE ABOUT IN A CIRCLE AND SAY YOU'RE BROCOLLI MAN, DREW!" May shrieked, laughing insanely. Ash looked at May and then he grinned. "We think alike, May."_

_And the two started cackling evilly, something a couple SHOULDN'T really do in public. But school's okay._

_And that was when Volkner realised he was the only one left in the group who had yet to do a dare. He slipped out of the room for a toilet break, never to be seen again..._

_Until Jasmine saw him just moments ago._

* * *

"Ah, in the very least you escaped..." Jasmine mused, smiling.

"Yeah..."

So, after a long journey to the designated classroom, though it wasn't supposed to be a long one because it was a few flights of steps away, Volkner, with the help of Jasmine, managed to get Brawly and Whitney not to tickle each other for the sake of Drew' expensive machine, which was slightly dented with the 3 falls it had to endure, they finally made it.

"Now, we have to set up this piece of junk." Brawly announced the obvious, punching his fist in the air for no apparent reason aside from impressing his easily-impressed girlfriend and annoying Volkner by showing off the muscles the latter didn't have, before pausing to ask, "Uh, how do we do that?"

Whitney blinked. "Is there an instruction manual?"

"No, but I'm guessing its that white thing that was blocking my view of you just now that I threw away."

Volkner and Jasmine had one logical thing to say.

"We're screwed."

"C'mon, bottle. My whole reputation depends on this..." Brendan muttered, clasping his hands in mock prayer. May and Ash were still sound asleep, with the brunette's head on Ash's knees, and Ash...well, just being plain Ash, with his cap pulled down to shield his eyes from the light, and his head drooped forward slightly.

Rather unromantic.

Misty was still trying to pry open the lock on the locked bag. And Drew, well, he was still recovering from what he did to his hair. And his cool-ness. And his whole life. Basically, he was traumatised.

"Must...not...broccolli...hair..."

The orange-haired girl, exhausted from trying the millions of number combinations (there were 7 numbers to crack), she groaned. "BRENDAN, gosh, just SPIN it."

"Right."

His lips quivering, Brendan slowly, steadily, spun the bottle. For the first time, everyone stared at the bottle, spinning, then slowly...slowly...

Volkner and Jasmine watched the couple before them, and then they yawned.

"No, YOU'RE the cute one!"

"No, YOU'RE the cute one!"

"YOU'RE CUTE!"

"YOU'RE CUTER, DUDDETTE!"

The exchange session had been going on for the past, what, thirty minutes?

"It's strange. They haven't got Ash and May to do the dare yet. And we already set this damn thing up..." he gestured towards the machine, all wired up and ready to be...used.

"Yep."

"Well, let's just hope Brendan got them to d-"

They got exactly what they wanted. Brendan, who was rather prominent with his white hair and idiotic grin, ran into the classroom, screaming and jumping and flailing his arms like he won three lotteries in a day.

Behind him was Ash, rubbing his eyes drearily, his mouth etched into a frown, and May, arms crossed, seething with indignation. Then, she stifled back a yawn, before storming into the room.

After the two was Misty, giggling as she held up the cardboard microphones made for the occasion. "Hey, Jas, got the karaoke machine up and going?" she asked, raising her voice, and grinning madly.

Jasmine looked at the karaoke machine she and Volkner had set up moments ago, and she gave Misty a thumbs-up and a wink, before watching at Brendan, jumping in jubilation.

Misty grinned wider, before joining her white-haired YOUNG boyfriend in his jumping and cheering.

Drew came in soon after that, rolling his eyes, his hands stuffed in his pocket. He sulked as he looked at his reflection in a window, before shaking his head and shuffling into the room.

"OKAYYY! EVERYONE'S HERE!" Whitney announced triumphantly, as though she had roped in everyone all by herself, before settling down on Brawly's lap. "BEGIN!"

Jasmine smiled meekly, as she flipped the switch of the karaoke machine on.

Brendan decided to become MC of the event. "OKAY! PEEPS! WE ARE NOW WATCHING THE DARE OF ASH AND MAY!" And he gave everyone a cackle, before whispering audibly, "They were dared to sing a duet."

May pretended not to hear it, while Ash rolled his eyes, blushing lightly.

"LET'S BEGIN!"

Then, the screen began...screening the words:

"AT THE BEGINNING: ANASTASIA" (Done by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. My cousin recommended this song to me)

May and Ash gulped, clutching their respective microphones.

The song soon commenced, and May had to sing the first part solo.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

For the entire time, Ash stared at her, mouth agape.

But that was normal. Everyone else was doing it as well.

May looked at her audience as she sang, raised her eyebrows, and then did the only thing acceptable at the moment.

"Yeow..." Ash winced, as he looked forlornly at where May had considerately stomped on, "That's uncalled for!"

"Your turn to sing, Ash."

"...Right."

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

This time, everyone was staring at Ash. "Dude...he sings like an angel." Brawly whispered, but then he was met by a certain powerful resistance: Whitney's annoyed face. "Uh, but you're MY angel. Ash is May's angel. Yeah."

Brendan hissed back at the couple, "SHUSH! The duet part's coming up."

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

That was when May connected the few events before the examinations. The time when the two ignored each other for a while after that incident, the time when they made up, was that a sign for her friends that they should just...patch things up immediately?

Something like that.

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Well, they were at the beginning. When they first met...

* * *

"_What's your level position?" was the question Ash Ketchum asked while they were playing basketball after school._

"_Uh…you first." May blinked at him curiously. _

"_48." The boy smirked._

"_Whoa. I got 47."_

_Ash gave May a look of pure shock._

"_How…coincidental." He muttered under his breath. And then, seizing the opportunity, he snatched the ball away from May and dribbled on to the basket, where he promptly dunked in the ball._

"_Uh, yeah…"_

* * *

And when Ash promised that he would someday bring her to the Mcdonalds. But he never did, didn't he?

...He probably forgot about this.

But why did she remember it...?

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

And the time when he caught her when she fell when she sprained her ankle after arguing over Kentucky Fried Chicken. She still held the belief that the best way to eat it was to go to Kentucky itself.

Well, she only liked the fact that he carried her to the bus-stop.

Until, of course, Harley came over.

Ah well. Memories like that rarely fade.

...But she meant the carrying part. Why was that so?

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

By then, Lunick and Solana arrived from the canteen. Apparently, ever since the examinations were over, they were kissing each other for hours in the canteen.

Well, but they totally forgot about the karaoke thing.

May rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, she remembered that time...

* * *

_Solana gave Brendan a you-know-what-to-do look._

_Brendan silently crawled behind Ash, and as they were clashing with words over whether Indian food from the canteen should be eaten by May or not, Brendan banged their heads together, hoping that their lips would somehow lock together._

_"OUCH!" the two yelped simultaneously, their foreheads hitting each other. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?"_

_Solana smacked her forehead, and gave Brendan a death glare. "Smack their heads again!"_

_"Oh, okay!" Brendan shoved their heads together again, but Ash managed to do a judo throw._

_Brendan's scrawny body was flung violently into out of all people, Solana. Brendan headbutted the poor girl into a table. With Lunick sitting on it. So you could imagine Lunick's and Solana's faces when Solana landed onto Lunick._

_Solana's face was red like an apple, from the intimacy, while Lunick's face was green like a green apple, as he was suffocating by the 60 kilograms girl on top of him._

_Just then Solana looked up to see a 50 kilograms Brendan screaming in mid air, "BODY SLAM!!"_

_Brendan landed forcefully face first…into Solana's chest. Yes, in the middle of her mountains (as my friends put it sarcastically)._

_Lunick just passed out from getting too green from suffocation._

_Solana screamed. "BRENDAN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN MY CHEST!?!"_

* * *

Ah. Sweet memories of the beginning. Ash and May got closer and closer by the days. Even though they were made a tad bit closer with the help of their friends.

...She even remembered that? Oh crap.

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

And the Halloween dance, but it was cancelled because the school thought that it was a waste of money. Stupid.

There was also the time when Ash actually held her hand. But why did she let him do so? And why, why, WHY was she so happy that day?...

* * *

_As Ash quickly ran down to get to class, May leaned on the wall beside her. She grinned, blushing as she rubbed her cheek with the hand that Ash touched and held._

_She absorbed everything that just happened, squealed and thought, "Why am I reacting like that? It's…wow."_

_Then May shrugged it off and started to dance in a crazed state, humming to the tune of Lonestar's Amazed._

_Ash watched the dancing girl from the corner and laughed. "Every little thing that you do…it amazes me…May." He muttered softly before quickly running off to class._

* * *

Maybe she liked him.

Maybe.

She once asked Anabel about all this before the lavender-haired girl switched to an arts school after the examinations. It was a shame her true best friend couldn't see her here. Well, she just told May to...follow her heart.

How amazingly simple.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

At the last line, May laughed. Not even butterflies could tear them apart...

* * *

_Finally, the last thing was that Ash was screaming his head off._

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_May, getting very annoyed by his screaming, grabbed him by his hand, calming him instantly._

_"Ash, just relax. Look, I'll hold you so you won't be afraid. I got your back, and I'll stick with you through whatever, not run away. Face up to your fears, Ash."_

_Ash was speechless. He relaxed slightly with May firmly holding his hand._

_"Look, a butterfly duo is coming…"_

_A bright red butterfly and a blue one fluttered around the two humans. Ash was about to panic when May tightened her grip on his hand._

_"Somehow…this feeling I get…it's strange." He thought._

_He relaxed a little, trying not to focus on the butterfly that rested on their interlocked hands._

_The butterfly was obviously not smart, for it climbed up Ash's arm to reach his friend on top of Ash's head._

_"GAH!" Ash yelped but May firmly held him down._

_"Let it be. Don't provoke it."_

_Ash watched in fear as the butterfly approached his cheek._

_To his surprise, the butterfly nuzzled his cheek a little, before taking off into the air and doing a mini somersault._

_Ash and May laughed._

_"So…how are butterflies now?" May asked curiously as they watched the two butterflies fly off._

_"Beautiful…" Ash whispered. He shifted closer to May._

_He brought his lips to May's cheek, before hastily whispering, "Thanks."_

_Then he quickly got up to his feet and ran off._

_May blushed instantly. Then, she realized she was the last one to leave the area. "ARGH, ASH, WAIT FOR MEEE!!"_

* * *

May smiled at the memory. How bold she was.

Bold enough to show Ash her affection.

Her love.

Maybe.

She still wasn't sure though.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

The journey was made funnier with Ash's cousins. Oh yeah. What fun they had. And Evelyn, she believed the girl was called that, she noticed that May had a little...soft spot for Ash?

They were too innocent to know it...

...Right?

* * *

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! WHEN HE COMES BACK, I'M GONNA, I'm GONNAAAAAAA…WAHHHHHHH!!" Charis was screaming like a lunatic. Evelyn decided to play 'Follow the leader" and she started screaming as well. Shan Leong was…looking very bruised._

_Suddenly, Daryl appeared from the bushes, saw his sister lock eyes with him, and he yelped. Charis screamed a war cry before tackling him to the ground, something an avid and talented soccer player like Daryl could foresee, but he just covered his eyes and awaited his doom._

_Instead, she started bawling. "DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOUUUUUUU!!" Then, when Daryl saw his sister crying and had officially let his guard down, she tackled him once more and did scary stuff to him. May saw the commotion and quickly pulled the rabid girl away._

_Evelyn noticed her instantly. "HEY YOU'RE ASH'S GURL FWEEENNNNN!! HEY HEY YOU YOU I LIKE ASH'S GURL FWEENNN NO WAY NO WAY HE BETTER NOT TRY TO DUMP HER!!" she sang._

_May blushed. Evelyn noticed this too, and she said, "HEYYY TOMATO BOY AND TOMATO GURRLLLL!!"_

_Charis giggled and Daryl quickly took his sister away from the 'girlfriend of the meanie'. Then he gingerly set her down before running off to Shan Leong's side._

_May sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you a secret. I…I…um… kinda…I'm not Ash's girlfriend but… I…"_

_Ash cut her off by running towards her. Then he looked at her. "Um, hey."_

_"Yeah…hey." And they both blushed more._

_"Charis, are there any other words to describe red?" Evelyn asked._

_"Ketchup."_

_"…COOL."_

_Then Ash rented a bicycle with 5 seats, set everyone in their baby seats, and then he smiled at May. "Well, I'll, um, see you."_

_"Yeah. 'Kay." May smiled, and Ash blushed._

_"Ketchup." Charis muttered, and Evelyn yelled "CONFESS, CONFESS, AHHHHHH!!" Then she looked at May. "What were you gonna say before Meanie interrupted?"_

_"Uh, um, nothing, I just thought, well…uh, NOTHING." May stuttered. She shuffled her feet._

_Ash shrugged. "Evelyn, you're reading WAY too many Kingdom Hearts fanfiction…"_

_Evelyn screamed, "CONFESSS!!"_

_Then they parted ways._

* * *

Hm. Perhaps Evelyn was saying that to the entirely wrong person.

Maybe. Not a definite 'yes'. Just maybe.

...Why was she thinking this way?

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

She smiled at the recollections she had so far, singing the words, remembering every moment, savouring them, loving the lyrics...

...And slowly developing feelings for her duet partner beside her. Singing the lyrics with her. Being in every single recollection she had so far ever since she started singing.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

When that was finally over, everyone, even the duo standing in front of them, sat in silence for a few moments, as the lights mysteriously lit up the room, and the karaoke machine slowly switched itself off.

And then the shocks began.

Brendan was clapping with glee. "YAY! NO MORE TRUTH OR DARES FOR MEEEEEE-"

"SHUT IT, BRENDAN. They're still singing...are they? Their voices are in my head. Holy chicken." Misty muttered, biting her lip, and then she turned to Jasmine and Volkner, who sat there with their mouths agape.

"They ain't singing, Mist. But boy, THAT WAS AWESOME, GIRL!" Solana squealed, her eyes sparkling with admiration, but when she heard a cough from Ash, she smiled apologetically. "I mean, couple."

Another cough, this time louder, from the two.

"Darling, I think you should just say 'duo'." Lunick muttered, his lips curved to form a smirk.

Drew rolled his eyes after yet another traumatising experience. In the very least he overcame both by then. "Ew. What a lousy song. But the karaoke system was AWESOME?...Oh yeah, its mine."

Whitney was...giggling at Brawly mimicking how they sang.

Ash started to yawn. "I need my sleep."

May blinked, before grinning. "Dibs on your knees."

"...You slept on my KNEES?"

"What? You didn't know?"

"No. I just thought I had one of my cousin's teddy bears on it."

And that sparked yet another beginning.

Yup, they were at the beginning again.

* * *

**Looking at all the chapters I've written so far, I guess my writing really changed, or matured? Weird. Ah well. Was it good? The past flashbacks were from the past chapters, from the beginning to the end. The chapters that had some significance...? Yeah.**

**I'm still considering what titles I should use for this story. I need shorter ones. Hm. I'll change the title by the next chapter.**

**R&R!**


	13. The Ball

**MUAAAHAHAHA! I brainstormed...at the swimming pool. I paid to get in, but I started brainstorming ASAP. And thinking about the next 2 chapters (including this one), I stopped to read...Yeah...**

**I doubt I can update for a long time (okay, I did that despite my holidays...) but NEVER MIND! MUAAAHAHAHA!  
**

**HAPPY 2009 PEEPS! (Now, 'Happy New Year' isn't applicable. It's 2009 already!)  
**

**And by the way, THE FOUR OCS ARE HERE!  


* * *

**

The principal cracked his knuckles menacingly, cleared his throat, and tapped the mic confidently.

The students, who were whispering away, stopped their chatter and leaned forward earnestly. Ash, who had been observing the principal for some time, sighed and crossed his arms.

"Hello, wimps and wimpettes." The principal hissed, and then he gave the students a smirk. Anyone who DARED to defy HIM would be SORRY. "We are holding a wimp-and-wimpette dance."

Before anyone could ask questions and start chatters, the principal...growled.

"TODAY. So once you are released from school, you have to be back in the hall in two hours. Wear anything to make you look like a wimp, a wimpette, or someone worthy for someone else to even cast his or her eyes upon. THE TEACHERS AND I DON'T REALLY CARE." And he cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh crap, here comes the signature scream..." Drew muttered, shoving his book, which he had cleverly hidden away from view, into his bag. Everyone else did so as well, aside from a few who didn't take out anything at all, but they just picked up their bags from the floor.

When the throat-clearing was done, everyone held their breaths.

"Now. SCRAM, YOU STUPID NOOBS! OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" And he...roared.

Everyone, at the word "SCRAM", jumped out of their seats and in an orderly yet hurried manner bolted out of the hall. The stupid ones left behind were hosed down by the teachers. The principal gave the students an evil cackle to give them nightmares for the whole week. "GIVE ME AN ESSAY ON HOW YOU GOT SPOOKED BY ME!..."

* * *

May groaned in frustration as Whitney launched into her fashionista mode. "May, do you have that red scarf you used for Art? I absolutely ADORE it! It'll look awesome with my dress!"

"...You have a dress prepared already?" The brunette asked, unloading all her books into her bag. After all, they wouldn't be needing it next year...

"Of course, darling! Why, I have dresses for every occasion! Balls, dates, weddings, funerals, and even selected dresses for shopping sprees! I have a whole wardrobe for every little blouse, skirt, pants, dresses...even socks!" She winked at May, "And I classified them."

Jasmine who had been busy arranging her books rolled her eyes. "You can just say you have a shopping mall within your wardrobe, Whitney."

"...Good point."

At that time, Misty strolled to her locker, which was next to the three girls'. She ripped it open, and then she screamed as heaps of roses, hearts, chocolates fell on top of her. A note fluttered from the locker and landed right at the top.

The orange-haired girl struggled to get up. "MISTY! You okay down there...?" May asked, grabbing Misty's exposed arm. Whitney and Jasmine followed suit. "Ready, girls?"

And immediately after that, the three girls started yanking on Misty's arm with all their might. "KYAA!- ARGHH!"

The orange-haired girl was saved from death by chocolates, hearts, and roses.

All four of them landed on the floor with a loud THUD. Misty peered at what almost caused her death, and she smiled. "Hey, I don't really mind getting killed by Brendan's gifts."

"...You should have TOLD US THAT!"

Jasmine stood up and handed Misty the note that was on top of the heap:

BE MY DATE FOR THE BALL!

I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR EYES SPARKLE IN THE BALL LIGHTS

YOUR SMILE THAT MAKES ME GO DIZZY

AND YOUR LOVE, OH-SO EVERLASTING!

XOXO

BRENDAN-KUN!

Everyone aside from Misty sweatdropped. Jasmine coughed. "Well...Misty, that's kinda sweet of 'Brendan-kun', huh?" And the three girls sniggered.

Misty didn't reply. She rolled her eyes, shoved the note into her pocket, counted to 3, and kicked open the metal rubbish bin next to her, and without blinking, she crossed her arms as Brendan slowly wriggled his way out of the dustbin.

"Owwie...My love, your kick is so painfully...pleasing." Brendan rubbed his head, cracking a lovelorn smile. He jerked his head to the library door, and yelled, "C'mon OUT!"

Instantly, four boys bolted out of the door. Drew, Ash, Volkner, and Brawly came out in their usual attire, and were about to do what they were supposed to do (for a hefty fee paid by Brendan) when the white-haired boy growled at them.

"I SAID YOU GUYS SHOULD WEAR THAT UNIFORM I GAVE YOU!"

Ash glared at Brendan, as he pulled out a pink lolita dress. "Oh yeah, we had to wear THIS." And he furiously tossed it in Brendan's direction. The other three boys did the same. "And what's up with the song, man?"

The raven-haired boy read the note aloud to everyone within earshot:

TO THE TUNE OF 'TWINKLE, TWINKLE, LITTLE STAR'

MISTY, MISTY, MY DARLING

YOU LOOK AWESOME EVERYTIME

PLEASE ACCEPT MY INVITATION

TO THE BALL TODAY AT NIGHT

MISTY, MISTY, PLEASE SAY 'YES'!

I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET!

Misty blushed in embarassment, as Brendan growled at Ash. "You could've SUNG it..."

"Well, sadly, YOU'RE the only one from Choir."

And the white-haired boy smacked his forehead, and let his hand fall down dramatically from his face. He shook his head, knelt down in front of Misty with one knee, marriage proposal style, grabbed her hand, and popped the question.

"Misty...will you go to the dance with me...?"

The girl smiled, and she brought him up to his knees and hugged him. "Of course, Brendan-kun!"

* * *

By the time one hour had passed, Solana managed to persuade Lunick not to do his homework to go to the dance with her, Whitney and Brawly earned a date with each other by asking each other stimultaneously, giggling, and then saying 'YES!' at the same time, Volkner asked Jasmine out via messaging her, and Drew decided to ask Dawn out to save his face.

"A cute guy like me can't be seen alone for the dance, you know." he noted, flicking his hair.

May was being consoled by her friends about not being able to get a date.

"C'mon, May, at least look good alone! Here, pick a dress!" Whitney nudged May in the arm, but the brunette simply gave the shopping mall-like wardrobe a blank stare.

Jasmine patted May's shoulder. "Now, now, May, if you want, we'll take turns to sit out with you!" She looked hopefully at the other girls, namely Solana, Whitney, and Misty. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

May crossed her arms. "I'm fine. I'm good. In fact, I LIKE the idea I get to be alone!"

"...You're kidding."

"No."

The three girls looked forlornly at the brunette, glaring at all of them. "And I'm NOT picking out a dress. Never in my whole life. I swear. I'll turn up in jeans a-"

Whitney gasped dramatically at the word 'jeans'. "May! Don't EVER break the rules of fashionistas. You're violating them by wearing JEANS to a dance! For goodness sake, a DANCE! Where boys look so cute with their tux, and Brawly looking oh-so cute and FANTABULOUS with the tux he showed me!"

Jasmine picked up her bag. "May, we'll go find the one person I KNOW would NEVER turn you down."

Misty and Whitney exchanged glances. "A nerd?"

"...No." Jasmine hastily replied, and she grabbed May's arm. "C'mon. Our best friend isn't going to the dance without a date."

* * *

The four girls stared at the huge house.

And a few screams erupted from within the four walls of the area.

Jasmine frowned as she heard yet another scream. "This isn't a good idea at all..."

May grinned madly. "Of course it isn't. I'm fine being alone in jeans slurping on punch during the dance. So! LET'S GET AWAY FROM ASH'S-"

"DID SOMEONE SAY ASHY'S NAME AND DID THAT PERSON SOUND LIKE A GIRL?!?"

"No, DON'T GO NEAR THE DO-"

Too late. Instantly, two 6-year-old girls had knocked down the door, rolled down the porch, and onto the girls' feet. And after that, two 7-year-old boys, with their arms flailing wildly, leapt out of the porch and onto the two girls, who started screaming their heads off.

"-OR..." Then, a certain raven-haired boy appeared before the previously existing door. "Crap. Mum's gonna KILL me if I d-"

He noticed the four girls, staring at him wide-eyed. Whitney was the first to speak. "AWWWW! You cute little wittle boy!"

She picked up the boy, in a red shirt, still somehow holding on to a cup of tea. "AWWW! Did ya bring the tea for pretty bigger Whitney here? THAAANKS!" And she grabbed the tea cup from the boy, and chugged it all down.

The boy kept silent, and growled at Whitney, who had started to poke and pinch him and cooing every so often. The other boy, holding on to a computer mouse, stared at his counterpart and glared at him.

"I WANT ATTENTION TOO! WHY DOES DARYL GET IT?!? I WANT ATTENTION! ROAAAAAR!"

"...You can have this pink-haired girl, Shan Leong."

"YAY!"

And Shan Leong immediately clung onto Whitney's legsm giggling maniacally, as Daryl picked one of the girls up. "Sista, you okay?"

"YUP! HEHEHEEEEEE!" she erupted into fits of laughter, her hair bouncing up and down, and her bright auburn eyes sparkling. Daryl smiled, but it didn't last long, because his little sister had started asking for a piggyback ride.

The other girl, who had short hair tied up into two pigtails glared at the two. "CHAAAARIS! TELL MUH BROTHA TO GET ME UP TOO!"

Charis glared back, but after a second into their glaring session she giggled. "I'll help ya, Evelyn!"

"NOO!"

Ash got into action. He went to Evelyn, bent down (marriage proposal style) in front of Evelyn. May, who was behind her, blushed furiously, and that caused Evelyn to blurt out, "POTATO! POTATO! POTAAAATOOOO!"

"TOMATO!" Charis, Daryl and Shan Leong corrected Evelyn, once again, for the 3rd or 4th fanfiction chapter or oneshot...woops, the authoress said too much and now the memory must selfdestruct. MUAAHA- Meanwhile,...uh, READ ON!

* * *

"So...let me get this straight," Whitney said, leaning back into the sofa, with the four cousins handcuffed to Ash, with Charis and Daryl on Ash's right arm and Evelyn and Shan Leong on his left, "You have to skip the dance all because of the cute little cousins of yours?"

"Yep."

"Why can't they go?"

At that point, Charis raised her hand...to hit Ash. "YEAH! WHY CAN'T WE GO TO THE MOVIE?"

"...It's not a movie, Charis. It's a dance."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they'll be good. Right?"

"YEAH!" All four of them yelled stimultaneously. Evelyn decided to take charge.

" I DON'T CARE! WE'RE GOING!" She kicked Ash in the...unmentionables and slapped him multiple times, yelling, "UNLOCK US!" Charis decided to add on to the torture by giving an evil laugh. Shan Leong started screaming his head off for no apparent reason. Daryl took Charis' keyblade and started whacking Ash everywhere.

May frowned. "I feel kinda...bad about this..."

Whitney, Jasmine and Misty stared at May like she came from Mars mutated.

"...I WANNA JOIN! MUAAAHAHAHA!"

Ash winced, and from all the pain, he managed to squeeze out, "Girls, if you guys restrain May, I promise I'll do ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

Misty blinked. "Anything...?"

"HECK YEAH!" He screamed. Daryl had decided that the keyblade was getting lonely, so he took another one out to make two keyblades. Twice the keyblades, twice the PAIN!

The three girls grinned madly.

* * *

"What the heck am I doing?" Ash asked himself, as he came out of his room in a tux. He looked at the house, which was empty. "In the very least I don't get to see them for now. Finally some peac-"

"WE'RE BACK!"

Ash made a mental note to himself not to say anything too soon, and never, EVER, say that he would do anything for girls. He looked at his cousins. Charis was clad in a red dress, Evelyn was clad in a light purple one, and the two boys were in tuxedoes.

"I have jeans inside! Wanna see?" Charis asked, prancing about.

Jasmine came in a purple skirt and a matching pink baby top, with a necklace of turquoise covering her bare neck. She smiled as she patted Daryl, who was nearest to her. "You look gorgeous."

"I'm NOT A GIRL!"

"Gorgeous is a unisex word."

"...Oh."

Shan Leong smiled. He adjusted the flower in his pocket, and stood up straight and proud. Too straight. So in a split second he fell backwards into Evelyn, who screamed.

Charis skipped about, stroking her hair and grinning. "My hair feels nice." And she took her keyblade and did a pose with it. "I look GOOD, right Daryl?"

"As always..." he complimented sarcastically, before muttering something inaudible under his breath.

Jasmine looked around before she realised that Ash's date was still outside. "MAY! Get in here, you look wonderful!"

May uneasily shuffled to let Ash have a look at her. She bit her lip and crossed her arms as Jasmine smiled. May was wearing a yellow ball gown skirt with a jeweled beading that accented the prom dress, a sweetheart strapless neckline that meets the center draped torso, beaded pick ups and corset tie back closure. **(A/N I got this description from a website 'cause I have NO IDEA how to describe dresses. Heck, I hate 'em. I'll turn up in jeans and a shirt for MY prom.** **I can't seem to copy the website down...but kudos to Mori Lee (4prom dot com) for the dress.) **Her hair cascaded down her shoulders.

Ash resisted the sudden urge to whistle and say "May, you look STUNNING!". Instead, he settled on, "Nice."

May glared at him. "NICE? That's ALL THE CREDIT you give ME for wearing HIGH-HEELS AND a weird DRESS? Ash, I LIVE for JEANS! This ISN'T ME! I absolutely H-"

"Okay, people, we're running late. Volkner messaged me. I'll be going off first. And Charis, Daryl, Evelyn and Shan Leong would follow me, right? I told Volkner that you four would be following, and he didn't mind." Jasmine gave the four of them a let-the-two-be-alone look, and they...obediently obeyed?!?

When the five of them set off to find Volkner, Ash made yet another mental note to himself to learn from Jasmine about handling the four of them. He looked at May and smiled. "So...shall we go on, PRINCESS?" He smirked, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah. My PRINCE and I should go right?" May hissed. She sulked.

"Whatever. Serves you right for trying to hit me just now."

"Serves YOU right for even telling them that you'd do ANYTHING for them..."

Ash huffed. "Let's just go."

"FINE!" May got so mad she forgot she was wearing heels, and so when she stomped her foot as she walked, she fell on the rough ground, with her heel broken.

"ARGHHHHH! WHY DOES THIS DAY GET ANY WO-"

The raven-haired boy sighed heavily, as he scooped her up in his arms bridal-style, and carried her off to school. He picked up her heel with his foot, and he kicked it up for his hand to reach it.

May blinked.

"Daryl taught me that."

"...Okay..."

Ash, getting a firm, tight grip on May, slowly made his way to the school, as the brunette held on to him by locking her arms around his neck to feel more at ease.

...To be honest, May thought, this wasn't half bad.

...Wait. Did she just say...she LIKED Ash carrying her like that? Holy crap.

* * *

The two walked (well...make that one...) in silence as they passed by a park. May decided she didn't want a ride from Ash anymore, and so she brought her lips to his ear and...

"Ash. Put me down. We'll sit here by the fountain."

The boy reluctantly set her down gently by the fountain, his cheek accidentally grazing hers. Both of them pulled away, with May almost falling back into the fountain, and blushed. Ash mouthed a 'sorry'.

May pulled away, her breath heavy, but she quickly pulled a defiant face. "Hmph."

"Geez, be a little nice, will ya? And can we just do something?"

"Why? But anyway, the answer is a plain simple awesome no."

Ash sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket. He looked over at the fountain next to them, the light shining over the glistening water, the gushes and splashes that broke the silence between the two, and his eyes glazed over to May, a frown plastered on her face.

"Not even a dance as your friends asked...?"

"Hmm, lemme think over this. Uh, NO!"

* * *

"Jasmine, can we go closer?" Charis whispered, looking up at the girl, "I wanna piss 'em off."

Everyone stared at the girl for a moment; Jasmine and Volkner shocked at her vocabulary, and the three toddlers shocked at the small word they couldn't understand.

Jasmine spoke up, "Let them be. It's interesting."

Charis growled with malice at her. "I. Am. Not. Gonna. Listen. LET'S GO, EVELYN! ROAAAAAAR!"

Evelyn punched her fist into the air and started roaring towards Ash and May. The two girls leapt out of the bushes ninja-style, and nimbly made their way towards the two.

Daryl and Shan Leong were immediately held back by Jasmine and Volkner respectively, but Daryl managed to scratch, wail, scream, kick, punch, pull, shove and poke his way out of Jasmine's grasp. He waved at the two, and ran off to the two girls with equal stealth, leaving a screaming, restless, and infuriated Shan Leong.

"DAAARYL! HEEEEEEELP! YOU'RE SOOOOO DEAAAAAAD WHEN I GET YOUUUUUUUUU!"

"YEAH, RIGHT, LIKE YOU CAN! MUAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Daryl cackled.

Meanwhile, the authoress stopped writing to realise that she made Daryl laugh evilly. Then she decided that since he wasn't online, she should just write it down anyway.

And she just realised she's random and she should stop writing this.

Anyway. The two girls managed to hide in some random movable bush nearby. Charis and Evelyn sat down to listen into their conversation, until they realised another bush nearby was moving as well.

"...Charis, who's spying on us?"

Charis shrugged. She leaned over to the direction of their spy, and whispered, "Heeeeeey. Who are you?"

"...I'm a Pikachu. ARGH! I'm your brother, Charis!"

"...PIKACHU?!?"

Daryl smacked his forehead to remind himself never to use sarcasm to his sister anymore.

* * *

Ash glared at May. "You're wasting my prom experience, May. C'mon, just one dance..."

"I'm not doing it, Ash. I don't dance. And I don't dance with boys." May hissed, crossing her legs, refusing to turn to look at the raven-haired boy.

Ash groaned. He plopped down next to her, and asked, "As a friend, can I have this dance?" He sighed, "It'll be for a minute. Then I'll take you back to school so I can pick up the kids."

May bit her lip and blushed lightly at the last sentence, with its hidden and possibly unknown implication. "F-Fine. But just for a minute."

The boy grinned widely as the brunette stood up slowly to face him.

**(A/N: YES! I FINALLY GET TO USE THIS SONG! 'Can I have this dance' from High School Musical 3!)**

_  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Ash uneasily brought out his hand for May to reach out to. "Shall we begin?" he asked teasingly, smiling as May took it. She seemed somewhat amused.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Ash slowly guided May along with the steps, pausing either to laugh, or to be hit by May herself. "You're a horrible dancer. Strike that out of your career choices."

"Of course. I hate dancing."

The boy smiled, once again. "That's good to hear."

"...Does that mean you like ANNOYING ME with this?"

Ash made a mental note to himself not to mention anything like this for a long time to May.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

May struggled to keep up with the dance, but in her effort to indulge in it and follow it smoothly at the same time, she fell forward, her forhead accidentally touching Ash's lips.

"A-Ah!" May cried out, as Ash held her in his arms, "sorry!"

"Never mind." Ash muttered.

Meanwhile, back at the movable bushes, the three toddlers were watching, and they all sighed stimultaneously. Charis whispered audibly under her breath, "That's icky."

Daryl blinked at his sister. "So why the heck did you cry when Mum told you about Twilight when Edward kissed Bella out of being touched? You cried EVERY TIME she mentioned that they kissed!"

"I wasn't crying! Something got into my eye!"

"...Right."

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

Ash didn't bother letting go of May, as the two danced under the moonlight. He unconsciously pulled her closer to his body, as he looked into her sapphire eyes, looking uneasily down at their feet. He laughed, and he lifted her chin up to his level with his hand, causing May to be startled.

"W-Wha?-"

"Look down and fall." Ash joked.

"Yeah, right, but if I fall, you'll be there to catch me," May retorted loudly, but her voice softened as she whispered, " 'cause you're holding me."

Ash immediately let go of his grip on her, but May stopped him, putting her own hands on his. "No, I'd rather fall on you than fall flat on my face or fall backwards, you know?"

"So..."

"You get to hold me; yes."

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Ash kept mute, his hands still on her waist. He smelled her moist breath, the fragrance of her hair...

It smelled like strawberry.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

"Okay! The song's over!" Charis whispered, but she covered her mouth.

"Charis, as the authoress, you can't say that..." Daryl muttered, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, and you're not supposed to act mature, 'cause YOU'RE supposed to be SEVEN and not older!"

"But I'm not mature! Oh yeah, by the way, sit properly."

"SEE?! YOU JUST ASKED ME TO SIT DOWN PROPERLY!"

"YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS IN THE STORY!"

"...Good point. But no one likes six-year-old porn stars."

"And now you're crossing the rating."

"It's T..."

Evelyn looked at the two siblings arguing. "Let's...just stop arguing about fanfiction and reality crossovers here." And she turned back to her insane toddler self, "LET'S MAKE SOME EVILNESS!"

And all three cackled. Everything was back to normal.

Meanwhile, Ash smiled as the two slowly stopped dancing. "See, that wasn't so bad, right?" He brought out his hand to tuck a lock of May's hair, causing the girl to blush. The two sat down next to each other by the fountain.

"Yeah, not like what I thought would happen." May muttered, as she slowly rested her hand on Ash's. Instantly, warmth pulsed through her body.

It melted the cold, lonely heart of hers.

Ash noticed her hand on his, and he intertwined hers with his own. He lifted it up for the two to see. "You okay with th-"

"ROAAAAAAAAR!" the three toddlers screamed and leapt onto Ash.

"ASHY! LOOKIE! YOU LOOK LIKE A POTATO!" Evelyn teased.

Charis and Daryl stared at Evelyn. "...Evelyn, correct yourself." the boy hissed, glaring daggers at her.

"...Lovato...? As in DEMI LOVATO?"

Charis sweatdropped. "Never mind!"

Then the three started their assault on their favourite cousin. Daryl started kicking Ash in the strangest of places, Charis was pulling his hair, and Evelyn was adding into the insanity by simply screaming.

And the strangest thing was, Ash hadn't let go of May's hand. In fact, he gripped it so tightly, his knuckles were going white and May's hand (and face) was going red.

"MUAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Charis cackled as she continued pulling Ash's hair. He kept a calm composed look, as he slowly let go of her hand.

"You get this alot, don't you?" May asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Jasmine bit her lip, as she watched Ash being tortured by the three. "It's kinda sad. They were so close..."

Volkner didn't reply, as he watched the figure coming closer. "Jasmine, isn't that...?"

Shan Leong looked confused. "Who ish that girl? SHE'S GONNA EXPLODE! HE'S HEADED FOR ASH! ANDAND-"

"SHUSH!"

Jasmine pursed her lips. "This isn't good...she was Ash's childhood friend..."

"More like Ash's childhood sweetheart. He never really accepted her anyway. He only thought of them as friends. She moved away when they were ten." Volkner muttered.

"Not good..." Jasmine muttered, as she saw her approach Ash and May.

* * *

**I've been dying to do a cliffhanger. But I didn't do it well, did I? Ah well, R&R PLEASE!**


	14. The Food Fight with No Motive

**Um...hi.**

**I've been trying to do this chapter for a while, but somehow I get stuck while writing and I pause to think 'What the heck am I writing?' and then I just dump the poor document aside. At other times, I get a severe case of writer's block and refrain from touching for a while. **

**Okay, the four cousins will NOT be making any more appearances and there will be no more references to them in anywhere else, unless xXlil-eveXx, who has yet to return to , wants to use them. I'm leaving every story, every chapter of them as it is, but there will be no more insanity caused by OCs. Don't bother asking me about it, since I may end up screaming about how terribly fat I look (you have NO idea how related they are...I think), and no ones likes a whiney authoress.**

**Okay. Now, I write.

* * *

**

"So, May, how was the non-dance?" Whitney asked, nudging the brunette eagerly. Somehow, the term 'non-dance' was coined, since May didn't even reach the school hall on that night.

"Fine, a little...weird, but yeah," was her brisk reply, as May bent down to open up her locker. She scooped out all her books, before shoving them impatiently in her bag. Whitney winced as May whacked and slammed the books down.

"Weird?" the pink-haired girl probed further. She looked behind her to see Misty walking up to them, before looking back at the brunette again. "Define 'weird'."

May pursed her lips. "Well...I think I met Ash's childhood sweetheart, so that was awkward."

"Ew," Misty interrupted, her face pulled into that of disgust, "you mean _Melody?_"

Whitney blinked. "You mean that really rich student who just entered school?"

Solana happened to walk past the trio, and she immediately chimed in, "And the girl who clings on to Ash all the time like he's all she has?"

May gave a small smile. "Yup."

"Speaking of which, here comes Ash now..." Whitney pointed out, as the girls greeted him monotonously (besides, thought May, who even HAD the energy after lessons?)

May smiled, and commented, to the amusement of everyone else, "So, where's your babysitter?"

Ash groaned, "Aw, come on! I came here specifically for the purpose of NOT being reminded of her...!" The boy suddenly stopped, and he looked about cautiously for the girl. Then, he heaved a sigh a relief.

Whitney raised an eyebrow, "How bad can she get?"

"S-She came up to me and asked to stay away from Drew because he may influence me into becoming a sissy, chided Brendan for being too submissive to Misty..." the raven-haired boy gulped when Misty glared, but nevertheless, he continued the list, "and she beat up Brawly because he was flexing his muscles too much."

The girls stared at him in silence for a short moment, before Whitney smiled, "Sounded like Brawly alright. He has HOT BICEPS, y'know?"

"Shut up, Brendan can beat your man at arm wrestling anytime!" Misty joked, punching Whitney in the shoulder teasingly.

They were interrupted by a loud, commanding voice, "WELL, MY Ash can beat ALL of your boyfriends!"

The girls (minus Ash; who froze) turned around, only to come face-to-face with Melody herself.

"Speak of the female devil; she's here." Whitney muttered under her breath, and Solana let out a light chuckle.

"Ah, Melody...!" Ash retorted, his face flushed.

"Speaking of which, Ash, didn't I tell you not to be late for class? By talking to-" Melody paused to survey all four girls. She cast a wary glance at all of them, but for May, she decided to glare. "these...people."

Ash looked at the four girls apologetically yet urgently, and then he looked at Melody. "Why can't I talk to my friends?"

"Yeah, _Melody, _why _can't _he?" May added, with a small smirk on her face.

Melody's face flushed, not expecting a response. She gave May a scowl. "S-Shut up!" she spat vehemently, before she promptly dragged Ash away from May, who burst out laughing upon seeing her flustered face.

* * *

So, maybe teasing Melody indirectly was fun.

May smiled absentmindedly to herself, as she looked at the sky idly, watching the amorphous (and the authoress is proud to say that she actually spiffened up her vocabulary during her hiatus) clouds drift by.

It was only when Solana shook her out of her daydream that she realised that she was squirting a tad bit too much ketchup on her hotdog.

"Oops. Right..." the brunette laughed as she put away the ketchup bottle. Then, as she turned around, her ketchup-stained hand swung _juuust _a little before landing smack on a certain girl's pale white blouse.

"Oh. My. _Gosh_." Melody looked at her shirt, with a distinct red handprint on it, and she screamed.

"A-Ah, damn it! Sorry!" May apologised profusely.

_Gah, just forget it; she's such a she-jerk anyway,_ the annoyed voice in May's head muttered.

"Ew, urrff...!" Melody winced as she looked at her shirt in horror, as though she was actually bleeding. She spun around, slapping Solana with her thick chestnut brown hair, and snapped at May, "This is all your fault!"

"Hey, I already said sorry!" May yelled back, huffing. "Besides, who asked you to be _such_ a she-jerk?"

Sudden, overly dramatic gasps resounded, since May practically yelled that part. Solana smirked, and she looked at Ash, who had sat up straight to watch the two girls fight it out in mild curiosity.

Melody was somewhat flabbergasted, but she quickly took her stance. "W-Well, who asked _you _t-to be in cahoots with Ash, huh?!"

Ash slumped back in his seat and groaned.

"In the very least I don't _babysit_ him!" May retorted back.

"Screw this!" Melody screamed, and she snatched the ketchup bottle from the counter, much to the shop owner's shock. Then, she squeezed her eyes shut, and squirted out dollops of ketchup at May.

May quickly skidded away, and the spray of ketchup hit Whitney's pink hair. With her hair stained red, she looked at Melody incredulously, and then she glanced at her unfinished noodles. Without sparing a thought she grabbed the wad of noodles, and threw it at Melody.

"Foood fight!" someone quickly announced, and soon, the whole cafeteria burst into life, as they all grabbed whatever was on their plates and threw it at all places possible.

May scurried away from the scene, before she was hit by a plate full of fries at the back of her head. She turned around, and saw Melody, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, now you're screwed..." May hissed under her breath. She looked around, and grabbed a long loaf of bread, wielding it in Melody's face.

"For Ash." Melody muttered, and she grabbed some fries on the table nearby. She placed them in between her fingers, like sharp knives that could easily be thrown.

"Oh, gosh, don't!" Ash yelled, as he ducked underneath the table. He gathered four more tables to shield him from the food, before watching helplessly as Melody started screaming war cries that sounded distinctly like "For Asssssh!"

The epic battle began. May ripped off part of her weapon with her teeth, and when Ash cried "Ewwww...!" she simply replied back, "I'm hungry. Someone took my hotdog to throw."

Then, the two started to really fight. Melody leapt on top of a table, and as May lunged forward carrying the bread, Melody swung her arm, snapping off the bread.

"HAH! Now you're open!" Melody yelled, as she dipped her fries in ketchup, and threw all of them at May with murderous intent. May retaliated by running, and then lifting the table up as a shield. Noticing a plate on the floor, May crawled to reach it.

"No way; you won't get away!" Melody cried, as she ran forward, her arms flailing wildly. Instinctively, May reached out, holding Melody's arms in front of her as the two struggled with overpowering the other with brute strength.

Soon, the whole cafeteria stopped to watch the two girls.

"Go, May!" Ash cheered.

That enraged Melody, but yet distracted her such that May, smiling with glee at Ash's encouragement, was able to tackle and pin Melody down to the floor. Melody thrashed about wildly, but May's firm grip was strong.

Then, May felt a weird sensation on her body. Looking down, she saw that Melody had stabbed a mustard-lined burger into May's heart.

"Gahh, gross!" May immediately let go of Melody, crying out in shock.

A few lot of the people in the cafeteria, safely situated behind some benches cheered wildly as Melody shoved May away. Whitney and Solana were screaming like fangirls as their friend worried over her shirt, until Jasmine screamed, "May! Behind you!"

The usually quiet girl's loud voice silenced the crowd. May quickly took the opportunity to turn around. She saw the ultimate weapon, the weapon that had started it all - the ketchup bottle, and its companion, the mustard bottle.

May grabbed the two, and with a glint in her eye she squirted its contents out in fury, one squirt at a time. The little bullets of condiments went wild, as she fired at will. She took aim at Melody, who was unable to dodge them.

"Take this!" May yelled, and she squirted a whole dollop of both red and yellow. Melody jerked to the side, sliding along the soup-stained floors, and the condiments landed on the one place she would never expect.

"Oooooohh...!" the coos of the teenagers echoed across the cafeteria as the new principal, Mrs Whitaker, was attacked viciously with condiments.

And to be honest, May still didn't know why she even attacked Melody because of Ash, anyway.

* * *

**And done. Okay. So...when 2010 starts I'll take hiatus status again, and I'll prepare for the most important exam of my life. When its over (I guess it ends by late November next year for me) I shall come back and write ALOT, since that would spell the end of my four years in my school. Which means I don't have to read up any books for the year after that.**

**Review!  
**


End file.
